EL HIJO SECRETO DEL JEQUE
by Tamel
Summary: El guapísimo millonario Darién Chiba había jurado mantenerse alejado de las mujeres... hasta que encontró a la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida y decidió que tenía que conquistarla. Serena era realmente bella, pero también le había dejado muy claro que estaba fuera de su alcance...
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

El guapísimo millonario Darién Chiba había jurado mantenerse alejado de las mujeres... hasta que encontró a la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida y decidió que tenía que conquistarla. Serena Tsukino era realmente bella, pero también le había dejado muy claro que estaba fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo Darién no era de los que se rendían y Serena no tardó en caer rendida a sus encantos. Ella jamás había sentido una atracción tan arrolladora... Pero entonces descubrió la increíble noticia...


	2. Chapter 1

_ACLARACIONES:_

Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cathy Williams; los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi solo voy a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN.

**CAPITULO 1**

Darién Chiba no había creído que un sitio así le fuera a gustar.

De hecho, siempre había criticado a los grandes hombres de empresa que fingían tener familias felices y se escapaban a discotecas como aquella en cuanto podían para, a cambio de una copa muy cara, ver a chicas casi desnudas.

Pero no había podido librarse. Un importante cliente, junto con sus dos contables y tres directores, habían insistido.

Querían conocer la noche londinense y no se referían a cenar en un buen restaurante de Knightsbridge y dar una vuelta por Piccadilly Circus. Tampoco una noche cultural en uno de los teatros de Drury Lane, claro.

-¿Y dónde los llevo? -le había preguntado a su secretaria-. ¿Tengo yo pinta de ir a sitios así? Antes de contestar a esa pregunta, recuerda que tu trabajo podría estar en peligro -había sonreído a su secretaria de cincuenta y cinco años-. ¿Tú conoces algún sitio?

-A las abuelas no nos dejan entrar, señor Chiba

-había contestado Amy-, pero ya me encargaré de preguntar por ahí y le prometo que le encontraré un sitio adecuado.

Y así había sido.

Menos mal que Amy había encontrado un local en el que no había bailes eróticos sobre las mesas ni escenas de desnudo enjaulas.

De hecho, Darién miró a su alrededor con la consabida copa de champán en la mano y pensó que el local no era demasiado sórdido.

Había poca luz, eso era cierto, pero la comida era pasable y las copas, aunque le iban a costar una fortuna, eran de alcohol bueno. Además, parecía que su cliente se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Las preciosas camareras que desfilaban ante ellos eran maná para su alma cansada. Darién Chiba había decidido no volver a tener nada con una mujer. Le bastaba recordar a su ex novia para tener sudores fríos, a pesar de que llevaba, gracias a Dios, seis meses sin verla y sin saber nada de ella.

No, gracias. Conversaciones, cenas íntimas, teatros, regalos y toda la parafernalia del cortejo, para él había terminado.

Se obligó a hablar con su cliente y le preguntó educadamente por sus estudios en Oxford a la vez que miraba discretamente el reloj.

Cuando levantó la vista, la vio.

Estaba junto a su mesa, con la bandeja apoyada en la cadera e inclinada hacia delante. Había observado que todas lo hacían, seguramente para enseñar el escote de silicona y animar así a los clientes a que siguieran gastándose el dinero en champán.

Seguro que se llevaban una comisión por botella abierta.

La camarera que tenía ante sí estaba utilizando el mismo truco, la misma sonrisa y la misma inclinación de cabeza, pero no la había visto antes.

¿De dónde había salido? Desde luego, no había pasado por su mesa antes. No, desde luego, no era la camarera de pelo castaño y ojos provocativos pero tristes que los había atendido antes.

-¿Les apetece tomar un poco más de champán, caballeros? -les preguntó.

Darién se encontró pensando que lo que a él le apetecía de aquella mujer no era precisamente champán sino otra cosa.

Aquello lo sorprendió pues, desde Mina, no se había vuelto a fijar en una mujer y había conseguido llevar una vida de celibato total a pesar de que tenía contacto con mujeres todos los días, tanto en su ajetreada vida social como en sus negocios.

La mujer los miró a todos y se encontró con los ojos de Darién y, como si hubiera leído el mensaje en sus ojos oscuros, apartó la mirada y se irguió un poco.

-¿Un par de botellas más? -preguntó el cliente de Darién sabiendo que nadie se iba a negar.

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Darién sin poder dejar de mirar a la rubia.

No era sólo guapa. Las rubias guapas abundaban. Lo que tenía era que era exótica, sí. Era mucho más delgada que el resto de sus compañeras, tan delgada que podría haber tenido un look andrógino si no hubiera sido porque su rostro era completamente femenino.

En él, sobresalía una nariz pequeña y recta y unos grandes ojos en forma de almendra cuyo color Darién no podía distinguir por falta luz. Todo ello enmarcado por el cabello más increíble que había visto jamás. Era del color de la vainilla, completamente liso y lo llevaba casi por la cintura.

Darién se echó hacia atrás en su asiento para observarla mejor y se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como uno de esos tristes hombres de negocios que tantas veces había despreciado.

Se dio cuenta de que la mujer no quería mirar en su dirección, algo que lo molestó. Primero, porque el que iba a pagar la cuenta del carísimo champán que tan hábilmente había conseguido colarles iba a ser él y, segundo, porque estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo miraran.

-Pero van a ser las últimas, preciosa -dijo en tono agradable-, porque mañana tenemos que trabajar -sonrió a medias.

A pesar de todo, la había hablado con arrogancia y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al darse cuenta, pero cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que lo mirara.

Vaya, el celibato lo debía de estar trastornando.

¿Se podía saber qué hacía intentando conseguir la atención de una camarera?

Funcionó.

La chica lo miró y Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando parecer simpática a pesar de que sentía asco por dentro.

Se puso a recoger las copas vacías y a colocarlas en la bandeja. Al llegar a la suya, se inclinó sobre él, algo que Darién aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su escote, que parecía de verdad.

-No me vuelva a llamar preciosa -le dijo en voz baja antes de erguirse y desaparecer.

« ¿Cómo se atreve?», se preguntó Serena furiosa.

Por supuesto no era la primera vez que se encontraba con hombres de cabellos engominados que se creían que podían hablarle en tono comprometedor.

Casi siempre había conseguido ignorarlos porque, a pesar del atuendo de zapatos de tacón alto y mini vestido ajustado, ella era una camarera profesional y tenía muy claro que con los clientes no se confraternizaba.

Sin embargo, había algo en aquel cliente que le había erizado el vello de la nuca y no había podido evitar enfadarse al notar cierto desprecio en su voz. Había sido un error por su parte, desde luego, porque ya llevaba casi siete meses trabajando en aquel local y ya sabía cómo encajar los comentarios de los sórdidos hombres que iban por allí.

La verdad era que aquel no tenía aspecto sórdido. Era demasiado guapo para tenerlo. Sin embargo, precisamente ella debía saber que la belleza podía ocultar un montón de pecados.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras Kelvin le reponía las dos botellas de champán.

-¿Qué tal, guapa? -le preguntó su compañero con una sonrisa.

Serena le sonrió también.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre -contestó.

-Ya -dijo Kelvin-. Ya sabes, ignóralo -le aconsejó Kelvin pasándole las copas limpias-. Mentes enfermas. Seguro que está casado y tiene un montón de hijos esperándolo en casa.

-¿No podría Jessie encargarse de esa mesa? -preguntó Serena-. De verdad que no estoy para aguantar a tipos así ahora.

Después de una pelea con Seiya especialmente dura y un trabajo que tenía que entregar demasiado pronto, no le quedaba paciencia para tratar a clientes difíciles.

-No -contestó Kelvin-, el local está que revienta y nos faltan dos camareras. Por eso, precisamente, por cómo se ha ido Jackie de repente, estás tú atendiendo esa mesa. Aguanta, seguro que se va pronto.

Una cosa era decirlo y otra, hacerlo.

Serena avanzó hacia la mesa. Le dolía la cara de intentar parecer natural. A Taiki le gustaba que sus chicas estuvieran siempre radiantes, como si estuvieran encantadas de estar sirviendo copas a tipos ricos y embriagados.

A veces, no había quién lo soportara.

Pero el sueldo estaba muy bien. Eso no debía olvidarlo.

Y lo necesitaba.

¿Y cuántos locales nocturnos le ofrecerían lo que tenía en aquel sitio? Allí, al menos, tenía un día libre. El resto de los días, tras trabajar, se los pasaba estudiando y durmiendo.

Pensó en Seiya y supo que iba a tener que hacer algo, pero, como siempre que pensaba en él, su cerebro bloqueó el asunto.

Cuando llegó a la mesa en cuestión, el hombre estaba hablando con sus compañeros de mesa, lo que fue una bendición. Mientras habría la botella como una experta y servía las copas, sólo la miró una vez.

Pero Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo incluso mientras atendía otras mesas. Lo observó hablar con sus amigos, siendo siempre el centro de atención.

La gente se estaba empezando a ir, así que no iba a tardar mucho en poderse ir. Era una pena perderse a los grupos que llegaban a última hora porque dejaban buenas propinas, pero necesitaba dormir.

Era joven, pero no era de hierro y, a diferencia que sus compañeras, no tenía todo el día para recuperar fuerzas.

Los observó terminarse las botellas y rezó para que no pidieran más. Se acercó a la mesa.

Cuando había entrado a trabajar allí, la habían enseñado a andar. A sus veintitrés años, no sabía que existían diferentes maneras de hacerlo. Suponía que era una simple cuestión de poner un pie delante del otro.

Sin embargo, había aprendido pronto el sensual contoneo y, sin darse cuenta, lo estaba poniendo en práctica.

Darién la observó encantado. Serena estaba decidida a no mirarlo. Darién se dio cuenta por cómo estaba recogiendo las copas. Estaba claro que no quería que pidieran más botellas de champán.

-¿Dónde te dejo esto? -le preguntó.

Su cliente chasqueó la lengua al ver los billetes que Darién tenía entre los dedos.

Serena alargó el brazo y abrió la palma de la mano.

-¿No se supone que se dejan en un sitio más íntimo? -insistió Darién.

-No -contestó ella con una sonrisa de hielo rezando para que Taiki no estuviera por allí.

-Muy bien -dijo Darién entregándole la propina en la mano.

Serena no esperaba tanto dinero, pero lo aceptó encantada y se alejó hacia los vestuarios, donde cambió el ridículo vestido y los altos tacones por unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

Al salir, buscó a Taiki en la sala y se despidió de él.

-Taiki, me voy -le dijo.

Le caía bien aquel hombre porque, a pesar de que al principio parecía un jefe duro, trataba bien a sus chicas, con amabilidad y respeto.

-No me hagas esto, Serena, que estamos fatal de camareras. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué le ha pasado a Jackie? ¿Por qué se ha ido así?

-Se encontraba mal -contestó Serena sospechando que su compañera estaba embarazada.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y ella también estaba cansada.

-¿Por qué no te quedas y te sacas un poco más de dinero? -le propuso Taiki.

-Porque necesito dormir -contestó Serena sinceramente.

-De verdad, no sé para qué estudias. ¿Por qué no dejas eso del marketing? Sí, sí, ya sé que no lo vas a dejar. Al menos, cuando termines tus estudios, vuélvete para acá y ayúdame a llevar este sitio -sonrió Taiki-. Anda, vete, que no quiero que los clientes vean a sus glamurosas camareras en vaqueros.

Aquello hizo reír a Serena.

-No me reconocerían. Esos se deben de creer que voy siempre con el vestidito y los tacones -comentó yendo hacia la salida.

Junto al guardarropa, Darién aceptó los elogios de sus acompañantes por haberlos llevado a un lugar tan divertido.

Mientras se despedían, pasó a su lado una rubia enfundada en una cazadora. Nadie la reconoció salvo él, que sintió deseos de correr tras ella y hablarla.

Si de algo le había servido aquella velada había sido para darse de que en el mundo había muchas mujeres con las que se podía mantener una breve relación sin ataduras. ¿Por qué ese tipo de mujeres iban a trabajar en un sitio así? Desde luego, ninguna de clase social alta, como su ex novia, que había conseguido convencerlo de que no merecía la pena tener relaciones serias con nadie.

O eso se decía a sí mismo mientras se despidió de los demás sin perder de vista a la silueta que se alejaba calle abajo y estaba a punto de girar en la esquina.

En un arrebato, la siguió y la alcanzó cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle. Al ponerle la mano en el brazo, Serena se giró inmediatamente.

Había mucha gente por la calle tomando taxis y sabía que era la hora perfecta para los atracadores.

-¡Usted! -exclamó mirándolo furiosa.

Darién se dio cuenta de que tenía razones para mirarlo así y retiró la mano.

-¿Qué demonios hace? ¿Me está siguiendo? -le espetó dándose cuenta de lo alto que era-. ¡Como se lo cuente a Taiki, lo va a matar! -le advirtió.

El hombre la miró con incredulidad.

-¡Acepto propinas, pero nada más, señor! -le aclaró andando.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que la seguía. Al terminar de cruzar la calle, se giró hacia él y lo miró dejándole muy claro que no quería su compañía.

-No es la primera vez que me las veo con tipos como usted y le voy a decir una cosa: ¡me dan asco!

-¿Tipos como yo? -preguntó Darién dándose cuenta de que no estaba controlando la conversación como era normal en él.

Aquella rubia estaba enfadada, pero le daba igual. La había seguido porque había algo en ella que lo excitaba y porque quería disculparse por haberse comportado como un patoso en la discoteca.

Sin embargo, el ataque del que estaba siendo objeto estaba terminando con su paciencia.

-¿Tipos como yo? -repitió en un tono de voz que había asustado a muchos hombres de negocios.

Ella, sin embargo, le contestó con la misma violencia.

-¡Sí, como usted! -le espetó Serena dándose cuenta de que aquello le estaba gustando.

Al principio, se había asustado al verlo, pero pronto había comprendido que, aunque era arrogante y odioso, no iba a abusar de ella en una esquina oscura.

Así que se había lanzado a gritarle y le estaba sentando de maravilla hacerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no gritaba así.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se tendría que haber dado aquel gustazo, que tendría que haber terminado con el abuso emocional al que la tenía sometida Seiya Kou.

Lo estaba haciendo con la persona equivocada, pero se sentía bien.

-Pringados con dinero que se excitan mirando a chicas jóvenes y guapas -continuó-. Sí, claro que conozco a tipos como usted. ¡Todas nosotras los conocemos! ¡No quieren hacer nada, sólo mirar y fantasear un poco antes de volver a sus casas con sus desgraciadas mujeres y sus infortunados hijos!

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Darién dándose cuenta de que no estaba preparado para aquella lengua viperina.

La chica lo estaba mirando con asco y Darién se encontró riéndose. Su risa, franca y sincera, no hizo sino enfurecerla más, así que Serena se giró y se fue a sabiendas de que la iba a seguir.

Esperándolo.

-No tomará el metro para volver a casa, ¿verdad? -le preguntó.

-Déjeme en paz, pervertido -le contestó ella.

Aquello sí que no podía aceptarlo. La adelantó y se puso ante ella cortándole el paso.

-¡Como no se quite del medio, voy a ponerme a gritar hasta que venga la policía! -le advirtió Serena.

-¿Es otra amenaza como la del Taiki ese? -Quítese del medio -repitió Serena dándose cuenta de que le faltaba el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca.

-No me gusta que me llamen pervertido.

-¿Le parece que a mí me importa lo que le guste o no? -le espetó Serena sintiéndose, sin embargo, algo culpable por el insulto.

Pero se recordó que no era más que un rostro guapo con una mente asquerosa. ¿Por qué, si no, la había seguido?

-¿Todos los hombres que ve en su trabajo le parecen unos pervertidos? -quiso saber Darién.

-Quiero irme a casa. Es tarde y no quiero hablar con usted, así que si me perdona...

-¿Por qué no toma un taxi?

-Porque no me lo puedo permitir -contestó Serena-. Si pudiera tomar taxis siempre que me apeteciera, no trabajaría en una discoteca, ¿no le parece?

-No le digo que lo haga siempre, pero tal vez sí a estas horas -contestó Darién suponiendo que el metro sería peligroso.

No era que él lo utilizara porque tenía chofer o conducía su propio coche, pero se lo imaginaba.

-¿Y usted qué sabrá? -le dijo Serena como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha subido en el metro? -se burló.

Darién pensó que haría mejor en irse y dejarla en paz, pero no lo hizo.

-En realidad, iba a tomarlo ahora mismo -se oyó decir.

-Mentiroso.

-Además de pervertido, mentiroso, ¿eh?

Serena se quedó mirándolo, lo esquivó y fue hacia la entrada del suburbano.

Darién la siguió.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le importaba lo que una camarera de discoteca pensara de él? ¿Y qué más daba que fuera guapa? A sus treinta y cuatro debería estar por encima de todo aquello.

Aun así, se encontró andando a su lado, sintiendo una gran rabia.

-Adiós -dijo Serena al entrar en la estación, que estaba casi vacía.

Al verlo a la luz, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más guapo de lo que había creído, mucho más guapo que el que la estaría esperando roncando en el sofá con la boca abierta y una botella de whisky vacía al lado.

Aquel hombre, cuyo nombre ni se había molestado en preguntar porque, por supuesto, sólo quería pasar un buen rato con una mujer que él imaginaba fácil, era realmente impresionante.

Tenía la piel de color oliva, el pelo corto y negro, ojos oscuros y unos rasgos que parecían cincelados por un escultor.

-¿En qué parada se baja? -le preguntó.

-No en la misma que usted -contestó Serena sacando su billete de la máquina.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque tengo ojos -contestó Serena observándolo de arriba abajo y fijándose en su traje hecho a medida, sus zapatos de diseñador y su reloj de oro.

-La acompaño hasta su casa -dijo Darién.

Había algo en aquella chica que lo hacía querer protegerla.

-Así que, como ve, sí que vamos a la misma estación -añadió-. Por cierto, no tiene de qué preocuparse, le aseguro que no voy a intentar aprovecharme de usted.

-No necesito escolta.

Ojos azul cielo. Sí, en la discoteca no se los había podido ver, pero eran verdes. Además, tenía pecas y una boca grande de labios carnosos.

-No hay nadie en el metro y los que hay podrían ser peligrosos, ¿no? -insistió Darién.

-Me conmueve su preocupación, pero resulta que hago este trayecto varias noches por semana -contestó Serena-. Además, sé cuidarme solita. Seguro que mejor que usted -se burló mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Ya estamos con los prejuicios?

-Mire, es tarde -le dijo consiguiendo mirarlo a los ojos-. No me ha gustado cómo me ha mirado en la discoteca y no me gusta que me haya seguido. ¿Se lo tengo que decir más claro? Necesito dormir.

-¿No tiene mañana todo el día para recuperar horas de sueño? -quiso saber Darién mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

A Serena se le subieron los colores como si fuera una adolescente.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -contestó-. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, el mundo no quiere gente que trabaja de noche y duerme de día -murmuró-. Ahora, déjeme en paz.

-Muy bien, pero mañana la estaré esperando en la discoteca -contestó Darién.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Serena confusa.

-Porque no me gusta que me tomen por lo que no soy -contestó Darién-. ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si, al verla trabajando de camarera en una discoteca con un mini vestido, la considerara una...?

-¿Mujer fácil? -lo interrumpió Serena-. ¿Una mujer sin virtud? ¿Una perdedora que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida que ganarse unas buenas propinas?

Sí, todos los clientes pensaban eso.

Aquello la molestaba sobremanera, viniera de quien viniera, pero no tendría por qué ser así. Ella sabía hacia dónde iba, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué más le daba la opinión de aquel hombre?

-¿Se ha quedado a gusto? -le preguntó Darién-. ¿Quiere añadir algo más?

-No, no quiero añadir nada más -contestó Serena-. No quiero seguir hablando con usted, de hecho, pero quiero que sepa que no soy una presa fácil -le aclaró.

Pues claro que no. ¡Pero si sólo había tenido un amante en su vida! Conocía a Seiya Kou desde los dieciséis años y hacía que no se acostaba con él... ¡había perdido la cuenta de los meses!

-Así que, si me ha seguido por eso, váyase olvidando. No me voy a acostar con usted -le advirtió-. Ni ahora ni nunca.

En aquel momento, pasó un grupo de adolescentes algo bebidos a su lado.

-La llevo a casa en taxi -dijo Darién tomándola del brazo.

-¿De repente le da miedo el sistema británico de transporte público? -se burló Serena.

-Deje de decir tonterías.

-No digo tonterías. Para que lo sepa, prefiero vérmelas con ese grupito que montarme en un taxi con usted.

-¡Entonces, no iré con usted! ¡Simplemente, me limitaré a dejarla en un taxi y a pagar al taxista para que la lleve a su casa!

-Claro, ahora que sabe que no me voy a acostar con usted, ya no tiene interés en acompañarme, ¿verdad? Vaya, vaya, no me sorprende...

-Vamos -insistió Darién.

Jamás había conocido a una mujer con tanto carácter. ¿Por eso le estaba buscando un taxi?

-¡Es usted el hombre más arrogante que he conocido jamás! -le dijo ella para colmo.

-Tenga cuidado, que me van a empezar a gustar sus cumplidos -contestó Darién

-No creo porque, a no ser que el destino me juegue una mala pasada, esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver -dijo Serena observando al taxi que acababa de parar.

Darién no contestó. Se limitó a abrirle la puerta y a entregarle unos billetes al taxista. Hecho aquello, se giró hacia ella.

-No creo -le dijo con una voz tan suave que Serena sintió un escalofrío por la espalda-. Tengo que refutar sus acusaciones, ¿no?

-Le pido perdón por ellas. Ya está. ¿Es suficiente?

-Nos vemos mañana.

-No pienso acostarme con usted jamás -murmuró Serena enfadada-. ¡Se ha equivocado conmigo!

-La vida me ha enseñado que la palabra jamás es una palabra muy voluble -dijo Darién cerrando la puerta.

Lo que no le dijo fue que también era una palabra muy estimulante. Sobre todo, en aquel contexto y, sobre todo, para un hombre como él.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

No sé por qué te molestas en perder el tiempo en ese sitio. Serena miró a Seiya, que estaba sentado frente al televisor con los pies encima de la mesa, y lo ignoró volviendo a sus libros.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces, cariño, que no vas a poder colocarte en una empresa, no eres tan inteligente. Además, ¿te has olvidado de que dejaste de estudiar a los dieciséis años?

Estaba bebiendo cerveza, algo que Serena agradecía porque, si estuviera bebiendo whisky, sus comentarios habrían sido mucho peores.

Pero también se habría ido hacía rato. Era sábado por la noche y ya debería estar con sus colegas viendo algún partido en algún bar.

-Eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo -contestó Serena en voz baja a pesar de que no le apetecía tener la misma discusión de siempre.

-¿Cómo qué no? Los cazatalentos no quieren chicas como tú. Eres guapa, pero no olvides de dónde vienes -se rió con crueldad-. ¿A qué hora sales hoy?

-¿Qué más da? No vas a estar.

-Es cierto. Tráeme otra cerveza, anda.

-Ya vas a beber suficiente en el pub -le recordó

Serena.

-Por favor, no me vengas con otro de tus sermones, ¿de acuerdo? No los puedo soportar. Ahora entiendo por qué me quiero ir siempre que tú estás en casa. Desde que se te han metido en la cabeza esas estúpidas ideas del marketing, no sé qué te pasa. Deberías haberte quedado de secretaria en la empresa en la que estabas.

Serena cerró el libro y lo miró con frialdad.

-Pero no pudo ser, ¿verdad, Seiya? ¡Y los dos sabemos por qué!

Seiya se puso en pie, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y avanzó hacia la cocina con actitud desafiante.

Pero, aquella vez, Serena no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Hacía tres noches que había descubierto lo bien que sentaba gritar un poco y eso era exactamente lo que se disponía a hacer. Con la diferencia de que, en esta ocasión, le iba a gritar a la persona correcta.

El desconocido al que le había gritado aquella noche no había vuelto a aparecer por la discoteca, lo que no la había sorprendido en absoluto, aunque se había visto buscándolo.

-¿Y bien? -dijo apoyándose en la puerta de la cocina y mirando a Seiya, que se estaba tomando otra cerveza.

-No pienso discutir contigo, Sere -contestó-. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tus libros y finges que puedes ser alguien en la vida?

-¡No! -exclamó Serena-. ¡Yo sí quiero hablar! ¡Estoy harta de tus burlas y de tus insultos! No pude quedarme en ese trabajo porque el sueldo no daba para mantenernos a los dos -le soltó.

Ya iba siendo hora de que lo supiera.

-¡Supongo que me culpas por el accidente! -se defendió Seiya.

-¡No te culpo por nada, pero de eso hace ya dos años! -contestó Serena-. ¿No va siendo hora ya de que asumas que no vas a ser jugador profesional de fútbol? ¡Se acabó, Seiya! Tienes que quitártelo de la cabeza y...

-¡Y nada! Lo que tengo que hacer es irme para dejar de oírte, Sere -la interrumpió Seiya.

Serena sintió ganas de llorar de rabia, pero no lo hizo y no se quitó de la puerta.

-Tienes que buscarte un trabajo, Seiya -le dijo.

Seiya golpeó la mesa con la cerveza, que salió disparada por todas partes.

-¿Un trabajo de oficina? ¿Te crees que me voy a poner un traje baratucho y voy a salir a buscar trabajo, a ver si alguien me quiere?

-No tiene por qué ser un trabajo de oficina -contestó Serena.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué tal un trabajo como el tuyo, entonces?

-Con ese trabajo gano cinco veces más que de secretaria y cien veces más de lo que ganaba en el restaurante.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que, además, te deja tiempo libre para estudiar. ¡Cómo si fueras a conseguir algo en una empresa!

-La única vez que he conseguido trabajar en una empresa, lo tuve que dejar para buscarme otra cosa con la que poder pagar las facturas que tú no me ayudas a pagar, ¿sabes?, porque no te buscas un trabajo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¿Y por qué no te vas si piensas así? -le espetó apartando la mirada.

-Puede que fuera lo mejor -contestó Serena apartándose de él.

De lejos, lo oyó disculparse. Por enésima vez. Lo oyó decirle que la necesitaba. Por enésima vez. Y lo oyó irse con un portazo. Por enésima vez.

Ambos sabían que su relación había terminado. En realidad, había terminado hacía tiempo, pero era difícil separarse, decir adiós a los buenos recuerdos, a cuando siendo adolescentes soñaban con hacer muchas cosas.

Por su parte, sabía que lo único que la mantenía con él era que le daba pena.

Serena recogió sus libros y se vistió para irse a trabajar mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había intentado ayudarlo, en lo comprensiva que había sido con él, pero ya no podía más. Se estaba hundiendo con él.

Dos horas después, seguía pensando en Seiya, pero, al levantar la mirada de una mesa, se encontró con el desconocido.

Estaba solo, sentado al final de la sala. Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Aquello era ilógico y el placer de volver a verlo desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?

A pesar de que no estaba en su turno de mesas, fue hacia él.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -le preguntó.

-Ya le dije que iba a volver -contestó Darién-. ¿Me ha echado de menos? -añadió divertido.

-Por supuesto que no -contestó Serena-. Creí que le había quedado claro que no estoy en venta.

Tendría que haberse ido en aquel mismo momento porque no tenían nada más que decirse, pero dudó.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a un sitio más normal y nos tomamos un café? -propuso Darién-. Conozco un lugar muy bueno que está abierto a todas horas.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, vaya. ¿Y eso dónde es? ¿En otro planeta? -se burló Serena.

-En un hotel que- hospeda a tipos como yo -contestó Darién-. No el pervertido mentiroso por el que usted me tiene sino el adicto al trabajo que soy -le aclaró mirándola intensamente.

-En cualquier caso, no, gracias -contestó Serena.

-Parece agotada -apuntó Darién.

Aquellas dos palabras la hicieron pararse en seco y recordar el tipo de vida que llevaba. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta aquel hombre de lo que los demás pasaban por alto?

-Aparte de las razones que le di el otro día, aunque quisiera, no podría irme porque sólo llevo trabajando una hora y media -le dijo-. Si me disculpa...

-Me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama -dijo Darién como si no la hubiera oído. -Me tengo que ir. Jackie se va a enfadar si cree que le estoy quitando a sus clientes.

-¿Por qué trabaja aquí? -Ya se lo he dicho. Adiós.

-Nos vemos en la salida en media hora -insistió

Darién poniéndose en pie-. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡No pienso ir a ningún sitio con usted! ¿Es que no lo entiende?

-Ya hablo yo con su jefe.

-¿Ah, sí? -se rió Serena-. ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Ponerle una pistola en la cabeza?

-Hace mucho tiempo que descubrí que las medidas drásticas no dan resultado -contestó enarcando una ceja y mirándola.

Al hacerlo, sintió de nuevo la inexplicable excitación que había sentido cada vez que aquella mujer se cruzaba en sus pensamientos, algo que había sucedido muy a menudo en aquellos días.

¿Por qué? Si quería un antídoto para Mina, lo podría encontrar fácilmente. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en perseguir a una desconocida que le había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de él?

Debía de ser que aquella mujer era todo un desafío y, si había algo en la vida a lo que Darién Chiba no podía decir que no, era precisamente un desafío.

Por eso había vuelto a aquella discoteca.

-Déjemelo a mí -insistió.

« ¿Por qué no?», pensó Serena.

Aquel hombre se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando hablara con Taiki y se diera cuenta de la poca gracia que les hacía a los dueños de las discotecas que sus chicas se fueran en mitad de la noche.

-Muy bien -contestó sonriendo-. Si consigue que mi jefe le dé la razón, me iré a tomar un café con usted, pero como, no creo que eso vaya a suceder, me despido de usted aquí y ahora y le advierto que no vuelva porque la próxima vez no pienso ni siquiera hablar con usted.

Serena sintió un poco de pena al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo, pero tenía que ser práctica. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para buscarse otro con un hombre que seguramente estaría casado porque los hombres tan guapos y bienhablados como él no solían estar solteros sino buscando una aventura sin trascendencia.

Diez minutos después, la llamó Taiki.

-Tienes la noche libre -le dijo.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Serena-. Pero si acabo de llegar, Taiki.

-Jacks se hará cargo de tus mesas -le dijo su jefe.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? -se preguntó Serena mirando a su alrededor-. No puedo, Taiki, necesito el dinero de las propinas y lo sabes.

-No te preocupes por eso, Sere, corren de mi cuenta.

-No puedo aceptarlo...

-Necesitas una noche libre. Nunca me has fallado y, cuando no estás estudiando, estás aquí -insistió Taiki-. Me ha dicho que sólo quiere hablar contigo. No veo dónde está el problema.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto -protestó Serena-. Todos los que vienen aquí, sólo buscan una cosa.

-Él, no, Serena. Es un pez gordo, te lo aseguro -dijo Taiki mostrándole su tarjeta de visita-. Si no fuera de confianza, no te dejaría ir con él.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Sólo quiere hablar, de verdad. ¿No ves que no le interesa un escándalo con una camarera? No va a pasar nada a menos que...

-¿Que qué?

-Que tú quieras.

-Ni por asomo -le aseguró Serena.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? Tienes la noche libre, sal y pásatelo bien. Venga, ve a cambiarte. Te dejo, que el local está hasta arriba y no tengo tiempo para quedarme charlando.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que la estaban manipulando, pero qué gusto tener una noche para ella, sin trabajo, sin libros y sin Seiya.

Pensó que, si salía y se encontraba con que el desconocido había cambiado de opinión, mejor.

Pero estaba esperándola, tal y como le había prometido. Alto, increíblemente guapo y una mirada que no pudo descifrar y que la hizo sentirse alarmada, pero también viva.

-¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? -fue lo primero que le preguntó.

«Furiosa como una leona», pensó Darién.

Una leona a la que él quería domesticar.

-¿No se lo ha dicho Taiki? -le preguntó abriéndole la puerta.

-Me ha dicho que le ha dado su tarjeta de visita y que ha visto que era usted alguien importante de la City -contestó Serena con recelo-. A mí no me importa lo importante que sea, ya sabe las normas -le advirtió.

-Las normas, sí, pero su nombre, no.

-Serenety.

-Serenety -repitió Darién-. No tiene usted aspecto de llamarse Serenety -añadió divertido.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué aspecto tengo? ¿Me tendría que llamar, por ejemplo, Candy?

-¿Está usted siempre a la defensiva, Serenety?

-Serena -murmuró ella-. Todo el mundo me llama Serena. Odio el nombre de Serenety -confesó.

-¿Por qué?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Serena -dijo Darién levantando el brazo para parar un taxi-, vamos a tener que montarnos juntos en un taxi para ir al hotel del que le he hablado...

-¿Hotel? No, no, no -contestó Serena.

Darién chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

-He dicho hotel, no habitación de hotel -le hizo ver-. Vamos a un hotel del Covent Garden en el que suelo hospedarme cuando me quedo trabajando hasta tarde. Tiene bar y está abierto.

Pero Serena seguía mirándolo con suspicacia.

¡Y pensar que nunca había tenido que suplicarle a una mujer que se subiera en un taxi con él o que fuera a un hotel con él!

-¿Viene o no? -le preguntó.

Darién vio que Serena dudaba y se preguntó qué haría si decidía no ir con él. ¿Por qué había llegado tan lejos con ella? ¿Sería el destino o es que estaba aburrido del tipo de mujeres que lo rodeaban? ¿La necesidad de olvidarse de Mina teniendo una relación con alguien completamente opuesto a ella?

¿Algo más?

«No, nada más», se dijo.

-Muy bien -dijo Serena por fin.

Darién le abrió la puerta y Serena se colocó todo lo alejada de él que pudo, algo de lo que se alegró, pues a pesar de la distancia se sentía atraída por él.

-No sé cómo se llama -le dijo mientras el taxi comenzaba a rodar por la calle.

-Darién Chiba -contestó él.

-Darién Chiba -repitió Serena-. Es un pez gordo en la City, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es -admitió Darién.

Serena no parecía impresionada, así que Darién cedió a la infantil tentación de contarle a qué se dedicaba.

-Me dedico a la economía de empresa, a fusiones y adquisiciones. Además, especulo en el sector inmobiliario. Compro, reformo y vendo -le explicó.

-Ya -dijo Serena mirando por la ventana.

No le resultaba fácil mirar al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado. Era el primer hombre con el que mantenía una conversación normal desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Así que no vive en Londres? -le preguntó.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? -contestó Darién.

-Bueno, como ha dicho que se hospeda en el hotel al que vamos...

-Tengo un apartamento en Chelsea, pero este hotel sirve cenas hasta muy tarde y, a veces, nos reunimos en él para cenar y cerrar algún trato.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi gente.

-Su gente.

-Sí, mis contables, mis abogados, ya sabe. Otras veces, vengo yo solo para poder trabajar sin el ruido de los teléfonos o de las máquinas de fax.

¿Para qué le iba a contar que se había encargado de reformar el edificio que albergaba el hotel y que, a cambio, tenía el ático? Sin duda, ese detalle habría hecho que saliera corriendo.

Y Darién estaba descubriendo que eso era lo último que quería.

Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control y no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Y su esposa? -preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-Si estuviera casado, no estaría aquí -contestó Darién con frialdad-. ¿No le resulta espantoso trabajar en un sitio de cuyos clientes tiene usted una opinión tan baja?

Serena no tuvo que contestar, pues en ese momento el taxi paró ante un elegante hotel embutido entre una tienda de ropa de caballero y un anticuario.

-No vengo muy bien vestida con vaqueros -rió nerviosa al entrar.

Darién tenía razón. Había gente por todas partes, incluso en el vestíbulo de entrada. Era gente sofisticada, con ropas caras y pinta de artistas.

El hombre que había tras el mostrador sonrió a Darién y Serena se puso todavía más nerviosa, pero lo siguió hasta el bar mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

-Aquí, la gente viene vestida como quiere. No tiene por qué sentirse fuera de lugar.

-No me siento fuera de lugar.

-¿Ah, no? -dijo Darién enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, un poco -admitió Serena.

«Es la sonrisa», pensó Darién.

Sí, era la sonrisa lo que indicaba la vulnerabilidad, el humor y la inteligencia que había en aquella mujer.

«Esperando a que yo lo saque a la luz», decidió.

-Vaya a sentarse mientras yo pido -dijo Darién-. ¿Qué quiere?

-Desde luego, champán, no -contestó Serena-. Estoy harta de verlo en el trabajo. Además, nunca me ha gustado -se apresuró a añadir para que Darién no se creyera que quería aprovecharse de su obvia posición económica-. Un café, a poder ser descafeinado.

- Muy bien.

Serena se sentó en una mesa redonda y observó a la gente.

-¿Se siente un poco menos... desconcertada? -le preguntó Darién dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

-No estaba desconcertada, sino enfadada por manipular la situación para que me viniera con usted -le contestó Serena.

-Podría haber dicho que no y haberse ido. Nadie la ha obligado a montarse en el taxi -le recordó Darién mirándola tan intensamente que la hizo sonrojar-. Por cierto, no ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué trabaja en un sitio cuyos clientes la repugnan? -Algunos son simpáticos.

-Pero la mayoría le dan asco, ¿verdad?

-¿A usted no se lo darían? -contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, la verdad es que yo opino lo mismo que usted. De hecho, no había ido nunca a un lugar así, pero uno de mis clientes se empeñó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ahora me va a decir que no se lo pasó bien?

-La verdad es que no -contestó Darién-. Hasta que apareció usted, claro.

Serena se encontró no sabiendo qué decir. Él tampoco parecía tener prisa por romper el silencio que los había envuelto.

-Trabajo allí porque me pagan bien -dijo Serena por fin.

Darién la observó juguetear con el café y se dijo que, a pesar de que seguro que era una mujer de lo más experimentada, lo estaba haciendo sentir como un lobo malo y hambriento y la sensación no le gustaba.

-¿Por qué no se busca un trabajo de día? -quiso saber.

-¿Y usted por qué no está casado? -le espetó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

El mensaje estaba claro: si él se creía con el derecho de preguntarle por su priva privada, ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Debería estarlo? -contestó.

Nunca le había gustado hablar de sí mismo, así que se terminó la copa de un trago.

-Bueno, no es muy mayor y es... es...

-Soy todo oídos -la animó Darién.

-Es rico -dijo Serena por fin.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, arrogante, manipulador y, no nos podemos olvidar, con un ego tan grande como un tanque.

-Mmm. No creo que esas cosas les gusten a las mujeres.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero Serena la apartó. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le había advertido de que la conversación estaba tomando derroteros peligrosos.

-Eso demuestra que no ha conocido a la mujer adecuada -contestó Serena-. ¿Y cómo descubrió este lugar? -añadió cambiando de tema.

-Oh, compré el edificio, lo reformé y lo vendí -contestó Darién imaginándosela desnuda en su cama-. Ya le he dicho que es una parte de mis negocios.

Serena se dio cuenta de que quería saberlo todo.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado a esto? Debe de costar una fortuna comprar edificios en Londres.

-Estudié Económicas en la universidad y me dediqué a las finanzas antes de dedicarme a la compra de edificios -contestó Darién.

-Entonces, debe de ser que ganó usted mucho en las finanzas -apuntó Serena.

-Siempre he tenido mucho dinero a mi disposición -le informó con brusquedad.

-Ah -comentó Serena.

Una razón más para salir de allí corriendo. No tenían nada en común y aquel` tipo era peligroso porque escuchaba y era encantador.

-¿Y a qué se dedican sus padres? -le preguntó.

-¿Es importante eso?

-Para mí, sí -contestó Serena.

-Trabaja en el sector aeronáutico.

-¿Quiere decir que construye barcos?

-Sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

-Mi madre era limpiadora. Murió hace diez años. Mi padre era carpintero, pero la gente ya no quiere muebles artesanales. Ahora vive en Bournemouth y es supervisor en una fábrica de muebles en serie -dijo Serena poniéndose en pie y sonriendo educadamente.

Le daba pena no volver a verlo, pero Darién tenía que entender que eran completamente diferentes.

-Muchas gracias por el café -se despidió-. No se levante, por favor, ya me busco yo un taxi -añadió sinceramente.

No se sentía con ánimos de tomar el metro.

A Darién no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar y Serena ya había desaparecido.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

¡OH, ¡NO de eso nada!-masculló Darién corriendo tras ella.

Al llegar a Serena, la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta.

-No pienso dejar que me suelte todo eso y huya sin dejarme contestar -protestó.

-No estoy huyendo -contestó Serena-. Me voy a casa, que no es lo mismo.

-Sí, es lo mismo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía aceleradamente y debía de ser porque la estaba tocando.

-¡Me da igual!

-Pues a mí, no -insistió Darién-. ¿Dónde vive? -añadió parando un taxi-. La acompaño a casa y hablamos de ello en el trayecto.

-¡No! -contestó Serena pensando en la posibilidad de que Seiya estuviera despierto y borracho.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Darién.

-Porque no -contestó Serena.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió Darién.

-Porque...

¿Era porque le daba pena que Seiya la viera con otro hombre o porque no quería que aquel hombre supiera de la existencia de una pareja?

-Porque no le doy mi dirección a desconocidos -contestó por fin- y, menos, a los clientes que van a la discoteca donde trabajo.

Darién hizo una mueca de disgusto. Entendía su postura, pero le molestaba que pudiera pensar que él la iba a hacer algo.

Había hecho adelantos desde la primera vez que la había visto en la discoteca y lo cierto era que la deseaba, pero iba a tener que darle tiempo.

-En ese caso, sugiero que vayamos a mi casa -dijo.

Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Por encima de mi cadáver -dijo aunque una parte de ella se moría por aceptar.

-Hay un agradable saloncito en el vestíbulo de entrada donde podríamos terminar nuestra conversación -contestó dándole su dirección al taxista.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Menuda caradura! -protestó Serena.

-Deje de huir de mí -le advirtió Darién en tono suave-. Siempre consigo lo que deseo. -Y me desea a mí.

-Y la deseo a usted.

No la estaba tocando, pero Serena sintió el cuerpo en llamas.

-Usted desea a una camarera guapa que trabaja en una discoteca, no a mí. A mí no me conoce de nada. ¡Se ha debido de pasar la vida acostándose con mujeres que se preguntaban al despertarse junto a usted si serían ellas las agraciadas con la alianza de boda, pero yo no soy así, yo sé perfectamente cómo son los tipos como usted!

-Pero si no me conoce de nada -se burló Darién imitando sus palabras.

Serena se quedó de piedra ante aquella observación y prefirió no contestar.

Lo cierto era que se fiaba de aquel hombre. Estaba segura de que, si había dicho que iban a hablar, eso sería lo que harían.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Acaso no quería hablar con él? No, el problema era que temía que la tentación pudiera con ella y le contara cosas que no le tenía que contar.

Llevaba tantas cosas a la espalda que sí, quería hablar, pero, ¿por qué con él?

-¡Si llegamos a su casa y me encuentro con que lo único que hay en el vestíbulo es un ascensor para subir a su casa, me voy! -le advirtió.

-Muy bien -contestó Darién mirándola de reojo.

Se mostraba orgullosa como una leona aunque era obvio que se sentía acorralada como una gatita. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo seductora que resultaba aquella combinación?

Al llegar, Serena le indicó al taxista que esperara un momento y entró en el edificio de Darién. Al ver que había unas mesas y un guardia de seguridad, volvió a salir.

Darién la observó hablar con el conductor sin saber si se iba a quedar o no. Cuando la vio volver a entrar, sintió un inmenso alivio.

Se quedaron mirando y Charlie los miró también.

-¿Qué quiere tomar? -le preguntó Darién-. No es que la oferta sea muy amplia, pero hay té y café.

-Un café -contestó Serena sentándose.

-Se puede quitar la cazadora, si quiere -le dijo él mirándola divertido alejándose.

A los pocos minutos, volvió con dos cafés y una fuente con pastas.

-Esto es precioso -comentó Serena sinceramente-. ¿Y tiene un piso aquí?

-Así es -contestó Darién probando el café.

Serena se sentía completamente fuera de lugar vestida como iba en un lugar tan elegante y lujoso y se recordó que aquello era bueno, que no debía olvidar que eran completamente diferentes.

-Y... ¿vive en Londres todo el año?

-Sí, pero viajo mucho -contestó Darién.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde va?

-Normalmente, a Nueva York o a París, pero suele ser por motivos de negocios. Hace poco, he estado en Oriente Medio.

-¿Y cuando quiere descansar? ¿Dónde va? ¿A alguna discoteca? -le preguntó riendo nerviosa.

-No, suelo irme a Cotswolds porque tengo una casa allí.

-¿Una casa de campo? -quiso saber Serena.

-Más o menos -contestó Darién mirándola divertido-. ¿No me va a atacar por ello?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo dice porque cree que antes lo he atacado, no ha sido así -le aclaró.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y, entonces, qué ha sido eso?

-Un recordatorio de que a mí no me va a meter en su cama -contestó Serena-. Da igual que esté muy seguro de conseguir en la vida todo lo que se propone.

-¿Por qué no se sienta aquí, a mi lado en el sofá, y me lo repite?

Serena lo miró con incredulidad a pesar de que aquel comentario le había hecho sentir una descarga eléctrica de pies a cabeza.

-¿Así trata a las mujeres con las que suele salir? -le espetó.

-No, la verdad es que no -admitió él.

-Lo suponía. Como trabajo en una discoteca, se cree que me puede hablar como le venga en gana y yo, pobrecita de mí, voy a correr a sus pies, ¿verdad?

-No, no es por eso. Las mujeres con las que suelo salir ya estarían sentadas a mi lado, se lo aseguro.

-¿Se mostraría usted un poco menos a la defensiva si no nos hubiéramos conocido en una discoteca? -quiso saber Darién.

-No nos habríamos conocido jamás.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

-No estoy a la defensiva -mintió Serena-. Soy realista. Somos de mundos diferentes. ¡No hay más que ver cómo va vestido usted! Me apuesto el cuello a que ese traje no es de una tienda de oportunidades de Oxford Street, ¿verdad?

-Esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

-¡Es que yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte con usted!

-Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

Serena sintió que la cara se le ponía del color de la grana.

-Me han manipulado para venir -le recordó. -No diga tonterías y no se haga la víctima. ¿Se siente usted mal aquí conmigo? -No lo entiende.

-Intente explicármelo.

-Creo que me voy a ir a casa -dijo Serena de repente.

-No, de eso nada. Suba a mi casa. Es más cómodo que estar aquí.

-Querrá decir más peligroso -lo corrigió Serena.

-¿Le parezco peligroso?

-No se puede una fiar nunca. -¿Usted no se fía nunca?

-No he nacido ayer, señor Chiba. -No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

-Ya me ha dicho cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo.

-Nunca me he acercado a una mujer que no quisiera que me acercara a ella, se lo aseguro. Subamos -insistió Darién.

-Me quedaré sólo media hora -le advirtió Serena-. Y, después, no quiero volver a verlo por la discoteca, ¿de acuerdo?

Darién no contestó, pero se puso en pie y la esperó.

Serena se preguntó qué había hecho. ¿Cómo iba a subir a su casa? Aquello era como dar un paso más hacia el vacío.

Pero se dijo que le había dicho muy claramente que, después de aquella noche, no se volverían a ver.

Entró en el ascensor con él y no despegó la mirada del suelo en todo el trayecto de subida.

Sabía que su casa iba a ser lujosa, pero no tanto. Era diáfana, de muros blancos salpicados de cuadros modernos, con suelos de madera brillante y cubiertos de alfombras persas.

-¿Le gusta? -le preguntó Darién observándola.

-¿Y a quién no? -contestó nerviosa por estar allí mientras él preparaba un par de cafés.

-¿Y usted dónde vive? -quiso saber Darién.

Estaban ambos sentados en los altos taburetes que había junto a la barra de granito gris que separaba la cocina del salón.

Aquel era el momento que Serena había temido, el momento de intimidad. Pero se dijo que podía controlar la situación. Por eso había subido. Para demostrárselo a él y a sí misma.

-Información restringida -contestó probando el café que él le ofrecía.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Me lo temía -apuntó Darién-. ¿Y qué hace usted cuando no trabaja? -¿Por qué?

-Porque lo normal es hacer estas preguntas en una conversación.

Serena se preguntó por qué aquel hombre la desconcertaba tanto. La verdad era que, ya que no lo iba a volver a ver, ¿qué tenía que ocultar?

-Intento dormir -contestó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la discoteca? -Unos siete u ocho meses. -¿Y qué hacía antes? Serena se encogió de hombros. -Trabajaba en un restaurante.

-Así que duerme de día y trabaja de noche.

Lleva usted una vida de vampiresa.

-No me paso todo el día durmiendo -le advirtió

Serena-. También... hago otras cosas. -¿Cómo qué?

-Le agradecería que dejara de fingir que le intereso lo que hago.

-Y yo le agradecería que dejara de hacer como si me leyera como un libro abierto, como si yo fuera una vulgar novela rosa -sonrió.

A su pesar, Serena también sonrió.

-¿Qué hace durante el día? -insistió.

-Eh, bueno, voy a clase -contestó Serena bajando la mirada y dándose cuenta de que no había pensado en Seiya ni una sola vez.

-¿Qué estudia?

-marketing.

-¿marketing?

-¡Sí, marketing! -contestó Serena recordando las palabras de su novio, que siempre la subestimaba y la humillaba-. Sí, ya sé que dejé de estudiar con dieciséis años y que la mayoría de la gente no cree que sea capaz de terminar mi curso de marketing, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga cerebro. A usted le parecerá que soy una rubia tonta, claro, pero...

-A mí me parece una idea buenísima -la interrumpió Darién.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me parece una idea buenísima -repitió Darién.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, primero a los ojos y, luego, sin poder evitarlo, a la boca. Era grande y sensual, así que se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

-¿Por qué dejó de estudiar tan joven?

-Eh... bueno... porque todos mis amigos lo hacían. En el momento parecía emocionante, dejar de estudiar, ponerse a trabajar, empezar a ganar dinero...

-¿Cuánto hace de eso? -quiso saber Darién.

-Siete años -contestó Serena.

-¿Y cómo no ha retomado antes sus estudios?

-¡No es tan fácil!

-El que quiere, puede -murmuró Darién observando cómo se movían sus pechos arriba y abajo cuando respiraba-. ¿Y cuándo termina el curso de marketing?

-La semana que viene tengo que entregar el último proyecto.

-¿Y luego va a dejar la discoteca y se va a buscar otro trabajo?

-Y luego seguiré en la discoteca porque necesito el dinero y empezaré las rondas de entrevistas -le aclaró Serena-. Ya está, eso es todo lo que tengo que contar sobre mi vida, así que me voy a ir -anunció.

-Deje que le invite a otro café -propuso Darién-. Luego, la llevo a casa o, si prefiere, puede quedarse a dormir aquí. Tengo tres dormitorios.

-¿Quedarme a dormir? -repitió Serena mirándolo con incredulidad-. ¿Se ha vuelto loco? -añadió bajándose del taburete y poniéndose la cazadora.

No, dormir en su casa resultaría imposible. Aunque cerrara la puerta de la habitación con cerrojo y pusiera una silla, saber que él estaba durmiendo al lado sería suficiente para no pegar ojo en toda la noche porque... porque...

Porque era peligroso.

Lo que había entre ellos era peligroso. Hablar con él le había encantado y eso lo demostraba, era prueba suficiente.

Darién la siguió cuando vio que iba hacia la puerta y le interrumpió el paso.

-No -dijo Serena.

-¿No qué? -contestó él acariciándole el pelo.

-No haga lo que está haciendo -susurró Serena sin fuerzas para apartarse.

-No estoy haciendo nada todavía.

-Le he dicho que hablaríamos y hemos hablado -le recordó Serena.

-Pero tal vez no es suficiente...

-Lo prometió.

-¿De verdad? No creo. No suelo hacer promesas que sé que no voy a poder cumplir -dijo Darién acariciándole el cuello y el labio inferior-. Quiero volver a verla -añadió con voz ronca-. Muchas veces.

-Ya le he dicho que eso es imposible.

-Lo que me ha dicho es que somos de mundos diferentes y que no está usted en venta por el mero hecho de trabajar en una discoteca. Para que lo sepa, no tengo interés en comprar a una mujer y me importa muy poco de qué mundo venga -le dijo metiéndole la mano por debajo de la cazadora.

Serena se quedó de piedra.

Hacía tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no disfrutaba...

-Por favor, Darién... -suplicó.

Debería haberlo llamado señor Chiba. Así, habría establecido una cierta distancia entre ellos.

-Serena, sé que crees que sólo quiero acostarme contigo...

-¿Y no es así?

-Quiero pasármelo bien contigo. -Ya te he dicho...

-Y tú también quieres pasártelo bien conmigo -dijo Darién besándola delicadamente en la boca.

A pesar de su delicadeza, Serena sintió que las piernas se le convertían en mantequilla, como el cerebro.

-¿Es un delito dejarse llevar por una atracción mutua? -añadió volviéndola a besar.

Aquella vez, el beso fue más profundo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon hasta que Serena tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caerse al suelo.

-¿A ti qué te parece? -insistió Darién apartándose de ella.

Al hacerlo, Serena sintió un gran vacío.

-Me estás confundiendo -acertó a decir.

-Bien, quiero confundirte porque tú me confundes a mí. Quiero que te estremezcas cada vez que pienses en mí y quiero que todos los nervios de tu cuerpo se alteren cuando te toque.

Era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor con palabras, algo que Serena nunca había experimentado. Claro que su único amante había sido Seiya y a él no se le daban muy bien las palabras.

Darién era diferente y, precisamente por ello, Serena intentó no perder la cabeza.

¡Pero le costaba incluso recordar la cara de Seiya!

Sintió la mano de Darién sobre su tripa, suficiente para dejarla sin aliento.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? -le preguntó Darién-. ¿Conmigo? ¿En mi cama?

-No... Por favor... -contestó Serena-. Esto es... una locura.

Los dedos de Darién avanzaron hacia arriba.

Estaba realmente atónito ante su propio control. La estaba tocando, sabía que estaba temblando de deseo, pero había conseguido controlarse. Se moría por tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio, pero decidió esperar.

Su mano estaba a pocos milímetros de sus pechos, unos pechos preciosos que Darién quería acariciar, lamer y adorar.

-No tenemos nada en común...

-A mí me parece que, ahora mismo, tenemos mucho en común -contestó Darién.

-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con las mujeres de tu tipo?

-Porque no tengo un tipo. Sólo los hombres aburridos lo tienen.

-¡Pues, entonces, juega con... con quien te dé la gana, pero no conmigo! -exclamó Serena.

Hablar le había dado tiempo suficiente para tomar aire y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, para recordar que tenía a su novio esperándola en casa.

Pero, entonces, los dedos expertos encontraron lo que andaban buscando y lo acariciaron. Al sentirlos sobre los pezones, Serena dio un respingo.

Un minuto más y ya podía ir despidiéndose de todo sentido común.

-¡No! -gritó quitándole la mano.

Darién le puso una mano a cada lado del cuerpo, contra la puerta, y se quedó mirándola.

-Somos adultos y nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. No lo niegues.

-¡Como quieras! ¡No lo niego! -contestó Serena-. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasar nada!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque vivo con mi novio! -contestó Serena.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Ahora que su proyecto final ya estaba entregado, Serena tenía la sensación de que lo peor no había hecho más que empezar. Estaba segura de que iba a aprobar el curso y con buenas notas, pero la coordinadora se lo había dejado claro: las buenas notas no eran suficientes cuando no se tenía experiencia.

Le había advertido que el marketing era un campo de lo más competitivo en el que una persona con entusiasmo y talento no le hacía sombra a otra que llevara siete años trabajando en el sector.

Por eso le había aconsejado que fuera asumiendo que iba a tener que encajar golpes como que le dieran siempre el peor puesto pese a su valía.

En las dos agencias de trabajo en las que había estado en la última semana le habían dicho más o menos lo mismo.

Serena intentó consolarse diciéndose que una semana no era mucho tiempo, que tenía que seguir adelante.

Además, así tendría la cabeza ocupada y no pensaría en Darién Chiba y en el paso que había estado a punto de dar con él.

Menos mal que aquella noche iba a poder estar tranquila porque no tenía que ir a trabajar y Seiya no estaba.

Al ver que había terminado el curso, no había comentado nada, pero se ausentaba de casa más que antes.

Hacía un par de días, Serena le había preguntado dónde iba y él le había contestado en su ya agresiva manera.

Serena se quitó los zapatos y decidió no poner la televisión, sino tumbarse en el sofá y dejar la mente volar.

Para su sorpresa, sus pensamientos estaban más centrados en Darién que en Seiya, con quien tenía que solucionar un montón de asuntos que no podían esperar.

¿Qué habría pensado Darién de ella?

Tras decirle que tenía novio, Serena se había ido y no lo había vuelto a ver.

Seguramente, la despreciaría por haberse dejado tocar por él estando comprometida con otro hombre. Seguro que se habría dicho que había acertado con ella pensando mal, que no era más que una camarera de discoteca que jugaba a parecer una mujer de moral y no era más que una...

Puede que incluso hubiera llegado a pensar que su actitud con él no había sido más que una farsa para interesarlo. Llegados a aquel punto, no pudo más y agarró el mando del televisor.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Serena dudó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ser Seiya porque él tenía llaves, respiró aliviada y fue a abrir.

El alivio le duró poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó intentando sonar natural a pesar de que temía que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Darién estaba vestido de manera informal, pero no por ello resultaba menos atractivo.

-He decidido pasarme por tu casa y ver quién puede más -contestó tomándola por sorpresa y aprovechando su confusión para colarse en su casa.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Serena-. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo te has enterado de dónde vivo? ¿No te lo habrá dicho Taiki?

Darién había llegado al salón y estaba mirando a su alrededor con interés.

-Interesante combinación de colores -comentó-. No sé por qué, hubiera dicho que tenías más gusto -añadió mirándola.

¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan guapa con unas mallas de hacer deporte y una camiseta de algodón larga que tapaba todas sus curvas femeninas?

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu novio?

Serena sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No está y se llama Seiya -contestó-. Será mejor que te vayas. Si vuelve... -¿Qué?

-Mira, si quieres que te pida perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, te pido perdón. Te lo tendría que haber dicho desde el principio.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué no hice qué? -preguntó Serena confusa.

Aunque estaba lejos de ella, Darién dominaba la sala y no la dejaba respirar. Desde luego, comparado con él, todo lo que lo rodeaba en aquella casa era feo y vulgar. No era de extrañar el comentario que había hecho sobre su falta de gusto.

-Una taza de café sería un bonito detalle por tu parte -contestó Darién-. Sin leche ni azúcar.

-¡No te puedes quedar a tomar café! -exclamó Serena-. ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! ¡Taiki se va a enterar! ¿Cómo se le ocurre darle mi dirección a cualquiera?

-Yo no soy cualquiera -la contradijo Darién con frialdad.

-Muy bien, lo que tú quieras, pero te tienes que ir -insistió Serena Seiya podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que tu novio te da miedo -comentó Darién.

Desde luego, no estaba enamorada de él. De lo contrario, no habría respondido como lo había hecho a sus caricias.

Llevaba una semana furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado engañar, pensando en ella sin parar y, al final, había decidido que estaba en todo su derecho queriendo seducirla porque ella le había mentido.

-¿Te pega? -le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Claro que no! ¿Te crees que viviría con un hombre que me hubiera levantado la mano?

-¿Y qué haces con él? Porque lo que está claro es que no lo quieres.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás? ¿Te crees que por haber hablado un par de veces conmigo puedes emitir juicios sobre mi vida privada?

Darién no paraba de mirarla fijamente y aquello la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

Se acercó a ella y Serena retrocedió, pero recordó que estaba en su territorio, así que decidió quedarse en el sitio. Y así lo hizo hasta que lo tuvo a pocos centímetros, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Sí -contestó muy serio-. ¿Qué haces con él cuando quieres estar conmigo?

-¡Eres un cerdo arrogante! Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero me gusta oírtelo decir -contestó Darién con ironía.

Serena suspiró y se rindió.

-Te invito a un café, pero luego te vas, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, pero acepto el café... -contestó Darién siguiéndola hacia la minúscula cocina.

Serena lo sentía detrás. Su presencia la estaba excitando sobremanera.

Pensó que Darién debía de estar anonadado al estar en una casa tan pequeña y cutre. Por eso levantó el mentón muy digna mientras ponía la cafetera y sacaba dos tazas del armario.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando, no hace falta que pongas esa cara -le dijo mirándolo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué estoy pensando si se puede saber?

-En que vivo en un lugar horrible -contestó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y por qué no te mudas?

« ¿Y por qué no dejas también a tu novio?», añadió mentalmente apretando los puños de celos.

Aquello lo dejó confundido. Nunca había sentido celos en su vida.

-A ver si lo adivinas -contestó Serena dándole una taza de café-. Siéntate -añadió tomando asiento en una silla de madera de pino.

-¿Por el dinero? ¿Por eso sigues aquí?

-Aquí no pagamos alquiler -le explicó Serena-. Era de los padres de Seiya. Su padre murió cuando tenía doce años y su madre se la dejó hace unos años, cuando murió.

Darién se sentó y la miró.

Quería saberlo todo. Por qué seguía en aquella casa, por qué seguía con su novio, qué tipo de relación tenían, todo. Desde luego, no debían de tener una relación de amor porque no había ni una sola fotografía de ellos dos, por ejemplo.

La otra posibilidad era que se hubiera fijado en una mujer que tenía novio y para la que resultaba un incordio.

Aquella posibilidad, por supuesto, lo incomodaba.

-¿Cuándo entregaste el proyecto final? -le preguntó de repente cambiando de tema.

-El viernes -contestó Serena relajándose.

-¿Y no has salido a celebrarlo?

-¿Un domingo?

No, ni el domingo, ni el sábado, ni el viernes ni ningún día. Después de entregarlo, había ido a trabajar, como todos los días y, al volver a casa, se había encontrado con que Seiya no estaba. De hecho, no había vuelto hasta el día siguiente a la hora de comer.

-No me has dicho dónde está tu novio.

-Está... en... por ahí... con sus amigos... supongo que en el bar... -confesó sonrojándose.

-Pasa mucho tiempo allí, ¿verdad?

Serena sintió unas horribles y repentinas ganas de llorar, pero apretó las mandíbulas para evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas. No iba a llorar delante de él.

-No lo entiendes -le dijo tomando aire para tranquilizarse.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, en los que vio una inesperada amabilidad que estuvo a punto de desmadejarla.

-Tú no has tenido nunca la sensación de que abres los ojos por la mañana y te tienes que enfrentar a un nuevo día de lucha. A veces, lo más fácil es tirar la toalla e irte al pub más cercano.

Darién no dijo nada.

-Hay mucha gente que tiene que soportar muchos problemas y no se hace alcohólica por ello.

-¡Seiya no es alcohólico!

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Según me has dicho, trabajas en la discoteca porque te pagan bien y necesitas el dinero. Entiendo que eso es porque él no trabaja y tú te encargas de pagarlo todo.

Serena lo miró furiosa, pero no contestó porque Darién tenía razón.

-No, ahora mismo no trabaja -admitió-, pero se va a poner a buscar trabajo en breve.

-¿Entre cerveza y cerveza? -continuó Darién inexorable-. ¿Estás segura de que está con sus amigos? -rió.

-¿Qué insinúas? -contestó Serena.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos y, al final, Serena se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta. Había unos cuantos platos sucios en el fregadero, así que se puso a fregarlos para estar ocupada. .

-No está con otra -le dijo. -¿Estás segura?

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Para qué te pida perdón? Ya lo he hecho.

-Se me había ocurrido que, tal vez, tu novio y tú habíais confabulado a mis espaldas -contestó-. Quizás, hayáis tramado que tú tengas una relación conmigo para sacarme dinero -añadió.

No era cierto que hubiera pensado nada parecido, pero tenía que conseguir que Serena se enfadara para que le soltara todo lo que tuviera en la cabeza para ver si, así, le decía por qué llevaba una semana evitándolo.

Serena se giró horrorizada.

-Es lo más... espantoso que he oído en mi vida -le espetó-. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Al verla así, Darién sintió deseos de abrazarla y besarla.

-Soy un hombre muy rico -le recordó-. Cuando tienes tanto dinero, te vuelves desconfiado.

-¡Qué pena me das!

-No sería la primera vez que me persigue una caza fortunas.

-¡Si no recuerdo, mal, eres tú el que me persigue! -exclamó Serena a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Sí, pero tal vez tú seas la oportunista inteligente que sabe aprovechar la oportunidad...

-Eres un... eres un...

-Soy una persona acostumbrada a buscar el porqué de las acciones de los demás...

-¡No me interesa tu estúpido dinero! ¡Jamás confabularía con nadie para hacer nada parecido a lo que sugieres!

-¿Ni siquiera con el hombre al que defiendes tan elocuentemente, con el que vives y al que quieres?

Darién se quedó mirándola. Estaba furiosa. -¡No quiero a Seiya! ¡Vivo con él, pero no lo quiero!

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Darién sonrió encantado y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Nunca he creído, ni por un solo momento, que seas una caza fortunas... -le dijo.

-Me has engañado -dijo Serena apartándose admirada.

En lugar de estar enfadada con él, tuvo que admitir que, desde luego, era listo. No era de extrañar que hubiera llegado donde lo había hecho.

Serena se sentó y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Por qué vives aquí? -le preguntó Darién.

-Porque... porque no puedo pagar un alquiler. Bueno, hay algo más.

-Dime qué es -la instó Darién deseándola cada vez más.

Serena se miró las manos y lo volvió a mirar.

-Nos conocemos desde pequeños, ¿sabes? Empezamos a salir cuando éramos adolescentes. Las chicas se morían por Seiya porque era guapo y deportista.. -sonrió Serena recordando el pasado.

Sin poderlo remediar, Darién sintió celos.

-Se le daba bien el fútbol y soñaba con ser profesional. Era lo único que quería en la vida: jugar para un equipo de primera, ganar mucho dinero y cumplir su sueño. Cuando tenía diecinueve años, murió su madre y Seiya se bloqueó -le explicó Serena sintiendo su mirada sobre ella-. Cuando aquello sucedió, yo estaba pensando dejar la relación porque, aunque me gustaba Seiya...

-Querías cumplir tus propios sueños, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió.

-Pero no era el momento. No podía dejarlo en aquellos momentos, me necesitaba, así que dejé pasar el curso en el que me había matriculado y seguí trabajando. Sus padres habían comprado esta casa de protección oficial hacía muchos años y nos vinimos a vivir aquí -suspiró Serena-. Me parece que me voy a tomar una copa -anunció de repente-. ¿Te sirvo una?

Darién negó con la cabeza y la observó mientras abría la nevera, fruncía el ceño y sacaba una lata de cerveza.

-No suelo beber, pero... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a sentar.

-Así que os vinisteis a vivir aquí -le recordó para que siguiera contándole.

-Sí, nos vinimos a vivir aquí y, durante un tiempo, nos fue bien. Entonces, una noche salió con sus amigos y tuvo un accidente. Menos mal que no hubo otro coche involucrado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -quiso saber Darién.

-Se salió de la carretera y se chocó contra un árbol -le explicó Serena-. Lo malo fue que... se destrozó una pierna.

Sólo le había dado un trago a la cerveza. No necesitaba más, sólo un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo para sacarse aquello de dentro.

-No ha quedado cojo ni nada, pero no ha podido ser jugador profesional -concluyó.

-Un duro golpe.

No necesitaba oír más, pero Serena continuó y le habló sobre la depresión, la rabia, la frustración, la piedad, sobre todo lo que la había mantenido unida a él.

-Así que ya ves que sigo aquí no sólo porque no tenga que pagar alquiler.

-Con lo que ganas, podrías alquilarte algo para ti -le sugirió Darién. -¿Y qué haría Seiya?

Darién sintió deseos de zarandearla, pero se contuvo.

-Salir adelante -contestó muy serio-. No le quedaría más remedio y lo haría. Si no lo mantuvieras, tendría que dejar de apiadarse de sí mismo y de beber y ponerse a trabajar.

Serena se puso en pie y Darién se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a subir las defensas. Él volvía a ser el millonario y ella la chica que sabía lo que era tener una vida difícil. Darién estaba seguro de que se debía de haber encontrado con un par de chicos como él a lo largo de su vida y, a juzgar por cómo huía de él, no se debía de haber llevado muy buena impresión.

-Te acompaño a la puerta -dijo Serena esperando a que se levantara-. Ahora ya te puedes ir tranquilo. Nunca he querido quitarte tu dinero -añadió ya en la puerta.

-Entiendo que tu novio beba y se busque otras compañías, pero, ¿por qué estás tan resentida?

-No estoy resentida -protestó Serena.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-¿Lo dices porque no me he acostado contigo? -le espetó Serena.

-No, lo digo porque no paras de intentar hacerme ver que las barreras que hay entre nosotros son insalvables.

-Porque así es -insistió Serena intentando convencerse a sí misma de ello.

-Tu relación con Seiya, al que conocías desde que eras pequeña, no ha ido bien, ¿no? -le recordó.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Me necesita -contestó.

«Yo también te necesito», pensó Darién.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, se estremeció por dentro. ¿La necesitaba? No, aquello no podía ser. Él no había necesitado nunca a una mujer. En sus relaciones con el sexo contrario siempre había habido pasión, sí, deseo, afecto, pero nunca necesidad y, desde luego, no amor.

-Eres su vigilante.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -exclamó Serena.

-Claro que lo es. Te dedicas a vigilarlo, a ver qué hace y, mientras tanto, tú no tienes vida.

-¡Claro que tengo una vida propia! ¡Acabo de terminar mi curso! -se defendió Serena.

-Y tu querido Seiya seguro que te ha ayudado y apoyado en ello, ¿verdad?

Serena se sonrojó levemente.

-Él tienes sus... problemas y sus demonios -murmuró bajando la mirada para no tener que ver la dureza de sus ojos.

Deseó que Darién se moviera para que le permitiera abrirle la puerta, pero era obvio que no pensaba hacerlo.

« ¿Hasta cuándo?», se preguntó Serena.

-¿Y te vas a quedar hasta que haya terminado con todos? -quiso saber Darién-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Asegurarte de que le va todo bien antes de concederte el derecho de vivir tu vida? Ya puedes rezar para que no le pase nada más porque, de lo contrario, te veo haciéndote vieja con un hombre al que ya no amas. La compasión no es una buena base para una relación.

Serena lo miró dispuesta a discutir. Discutir la ayudaba a mitigar el dolor que le producían sus palabras, que eran del todo ciertas.

-¿Ah, sí? Veo que sabes mucho sobre relaciones, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que no siendo así tú no tienes pareja? «Touché», pensó Darién.

La miró y se preguntó qué haría si fuera hacia ella y la tomara entre sus brazos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que, como tú me has contado la historia de tu vida te cuenta ahora yo la mía?

-Me parece lo justo porque llevas una hora diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida privada -contestó Serena.

-¿Y qué gano yo si te cuento mi vida? -quiso saber Darién.

No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, pero la alternativa era irse y aquello tampoco le apetecía lo más mínimo.

-Ser justo -contestó Serena.

-Un concepto interesante.

No era aquella la pelea que Serena había buscado. Darién estaba flirteando con ella y lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo de manera sutil.

La Serena dura que se sabía sacar las castañas del fuego ella solita estaba dando paso a una Serena que sólo rezaba para que Darién la besara.

Aquello le dio pánico.

-Normalmente, no confío en la gente -dijo Darién con una sonrisa que la excitó todavía más.

-¿No? -le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-No. La gente tiene la horrible costumbre de sonsacarte y, luego, en el futuro utilizar lo que les has contado contra ti.

-Como tú y yo no nos vamos a volver a ver, tus secretos estarán a salvo conmigo.

-Si quieres que te cuente algo, vas a tener que tentarme un poco más.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? -preguntó Serena sintiéndose como una boba nada más hacerlo.

Serena se asombró de la maestría con la que la había hecho caer en su trampa. Estaba muy claro lo que quería de ella y lo peor era que ella quería lo mismo de él.

-Ya te he dicho que no, que no pienso...

No pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Darién se lo impidieron. Hizo un pequeño amago de apartarse, pero por simple formalidad porque al instante estaba besándolo con increíble entusiasmo.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le acarició el pelo sin dejar de besarlo.

Darién la apretó contra la pared que había junto a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que se moría por tocarla, pero se controló.

Se conformó con sentirla derretirse y con oírla gemir. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Vuélveme a decir eso -le dijo Darién jugando con su pelo cuando se dejaron de besar.

-¿A qué te refieres? -contestó Serena.

-A que no pensabas tener nada conmigo -contestó Darién-. Eso era lo que me ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

-No me convienes -murmuró Serena-. Ya sé que tú opinas que las barreras que hay entre la gente se pueden saltar y puede que tengas razón, pero tal y como yo lo veo me convertiría en la camarera de un hombre de negocios y eso haría que nuestra relación fuera una farsa.

Darién tuvo que controlarse para no gritar de frustración. ¡Pero si se deseaban! ¡Sus cuerpos lo decían! ¿No era suficiente?

-No puedes seguir viviendo aquí -le dijo.

-No me puedo ir -contestó Serena-. Todavía, no.

-Y, mientras tanto, tenemos que dejar lo que tenemos...

-No tenemos nada -lo interrumpió Serena.

-Perdón, me corrijo, lo que podríamos tener.

-Tú no confías en la gente y yo no especulo -le explicó Serena recuperando cierta cordura.

Cuando se movió, él se apartó.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y la realidad la golpeó.

Seiya estaba en paro y ella tenía que trabajar de camarera medio desnuda para llegar a fin de mes. Aquel hombre que tenía frente a sí la excitaba sobremanera y no le convenía.

-Vete -le dijo.

-Esto no ha terminado -le advirtió Darién.

Serena se encogió de hombros de manera evasiva. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo llegó a decir porque, en ese momento, giró la llave en la cerradura.

Seiya.

Serena se giró y Darién la miró.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se había olvidado de Seiya? ¿Se creía que no iba a volver nunca o qué? ¿Darién Chiba la había anonadado tanto que la había hecho olvidarse de la realidad?

«Esta es tu realidad. No lo olvides», se dijo con severidad.

Seiya entró en casa y, al ver a Serena, adoptó su acostumbrada actitud beligerante. Cuando vio a Darién, sin embargo, su expresión se transformó en una de horror.

-¿Quién demonios es este? -quiso saber.

Darién dio un paso al frente tan tranquilo, sin molestarse en presentarse ni en darle la mano.

-Tu sustituto -contestó saliendo de la casa mirando con desprecio a Seiya.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

¿Qué pasa, Sere?

Serena sintió pena por él. Estaba estupefacto y parecía vulnerable. No sabía a quién odiaba más: a Darién por provocar aquella situación o a sí misma por permitírselo.

-Seiya, tenemos que hablar -le dijo-. Cuando estés...

-No, ahora -dijo Seiya-. Dilo ya, termina con esto -añadió sentándose en una silla del salón y cerrando los ojos.

Serena se preguntó si se habría quedado dormido.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí en la puerta como un sargento mayor? -le espetó Seiya abriendo los ojos.

-Mira, Seiya... -le dijo entrando y sentándose en el sofá, rezando para tener las fuerzas suficientes para hablar de aquello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Un año? -quiso saber Seiya.

A continuación, se tapó la cara con las manos. Cuando se las quitó y la miró no había rabia ni celos en su mirada sino tristeza.

-No tengo nada con él -le aseguró Serena-. Créeme. Lo conocí hace una semana en el trabajo. Me siguió, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros -le explicó pensando en los besos de Darién.

La infidelidad estaba ahí, en su mente, lo había deseado. Para ella, era como haberse acostado con él.

-No te culpo de nada, Sere -dijo Seiya-. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de que soy un desastre? ¿Crees que no sé en lo que me he convertido? Desde luego, no soy el hombre que tú creías que iba a ser, ¿verdad? Más bien, soy un perdedor.

-No -dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando poder hacer que dejara de sufrir, pero sabiendo que era imposible.

-Sere, lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte -dijo Seiya.

-No digas eso, Seiya -contestó Serena-. Sabes que... sabes lo mucho que...

-¿Que me quisiste una vez? -dijo Seiya-. Sí, lo sé -añadió acariciándole los brazos.

Era la primera vez que tenían contacto físico en mucho tiempo. No había nada sexual en él, sino mucho cariño.

-Seiya, yo te sigo queriendo. ¡Jamás te haría daño! Darién no es nadie, no me he acostado con él.

-Yo tampoco he querido hacerte daño nunca, mi vida, pero lo he hecho. No nos va bien juntos, nos hacemos daño el uno al otro. Es inútil negarlo. Después del accidente, todo se fue al garete. Tú, yo, nosotros, todo. Sólo hemos sido dos críos jugando a tener una casa.

-No digas eso -sollozó Serena.

-Sé que no tienes dónde ir y jamás te dejaría en la calle. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero...

Serena había pensado en aquello muchas veces, pero ahora que lo estaba oyendo sintió como si se rompiera por dentro.

Para bien y para mal, Seiya siempre había sido su certeza... a pesar de que se hicieran daño el uno al otro.

-Sé que en los últimos meses te lo he hecho pasar fatal y me odio por ello -continuó Seiya-. No llores, mi vida. Creo que tengo un pañuelo por algún sitio -añadió rebuscándose en los bolsillos-. Pues no, lo siento, utiliza mi camisa.

-No tendría que haber hecho el curso. Debería haberme quedado en el otro trabajo. Tenías razón -se lamentó Serena.

-No digas tonterías -suspiró Seiya abrazándola-. Lo que pasaba era que tenía celos. Me daba celos que tú te movieras tanto y que yo no tuviera trabajo, que estuviera siempre en el bar. Ya no hablamos como antes, Sere. Cuando nos conocimos, éramos unos niños, luego pasó lo que pasó y hemos crecido juntos, pero...

-No, no lo digas -susurró Serena.

Sabía lo que iba a decir Seiya. Ella misma lo había pensado muchas veces, pero no quería oírlo.

-No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Sere. Llevamos meses sin tocarnos. Los días en los que no podíamos dejar de manosearnos quedaron atrás hace mucho. ¿Los recuerdas?

-No puedo dejarte, Seiya. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.

-Debes hacerlo, Sere. No puedo pasarme toda la vida dependiendo de ti. Mañana me voy. Tú puedes quedarte en la casa todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿Dónde vas a ir? -le preguntó Serena mirándolo con la cara arrasada por las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes por eso -contestó Seiya-. Tengo amigos.

Aquella conversación retumbó en sus oídos durante los siguientes días como si fuera una losa.

Pero era todo lo contrario.

Era como una niebla que, por fin, se estaba empezando a aclarar. Puede que fuera el creciente optimismo de Serena, pero, por fin, la suerte parecía sonreírle.

La había llamado Harriet Newton, la coordinadora del curso de marketing y le había dicho que tenía una agradable sorpresa para ella en forma de posible trabajo. 

-Tienes que hacer la entrevista, por supuesto -le había dicho-, pero estoy segura de tu valía, sé que vas a impresionar favorablemente a tu entrevistador.

Serena no se lo podía creer. De hecho, tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

Tal y como había prometido, Seiya sólo la llamaba por teléfono. Parecía mucho más feliz que cuando vivía con ella e incluso le dio la enhorabuena por la entrevista de trabajo. Parecía sincero.

Diez días después de haber sido aceptada para el puesto en el Devereux Group, llamaron a la puerta y Serena acudió a abrir creyendo que sería su ex novio para hablar de cuándo se iba a ir.

Iba sonriente pues sabía que aquella conversación no iba a ser tan dolorosa como la última que habían tenido.

Se quedó algo paralizada cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Darién, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que iba a venir y, de hecho, lo había estado esperando.

-¿Me invitas a pasar o te vas a quedar mirándome? -le dijo.

¡Aquello voz! La misma que se apoderaba de sus sueños todas las noches, la misma con la que hablaba y a la que le contaba lo que le iba pasando.

-Perdón -contestó Serena haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Darién entró y, en lugar de avanzar hacia el salón, se quedó esperándola.

-Estás... diferente -murmuró mirándola.

Le pareció que hacía años que no la veía. Lo cierto era que había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir antes a verla porque sabía que, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado entre Seiya y ella, tenía que darle tiempo.

No quería asustarla y que huyera, sobre todo ahora que había decidido que quería hacerla suya a cualquier precio.

Pero tenía que esperar porque quería que se entregara a él habiendo salvado todas las barreras que había entre ellos.

-¿Diferente? -dijo Serena riendo nerviosa-. Será porque me he ido a la peluquería.

« ¿No te gusta?», se preguntó.

-El pelo largo me quedaba bien para la discoteca, pero... ya no trabajo allí, ¿sabes? Terminé hace una semana.

Darién sonrió.

-Parece ser que ha habido grandes cambios en tu vida entonces, ¿no? -comentó-. ¿Por qué no me los cuentas mientras cenamos?

Serena sintió que todos los recelos de antaño resucitaban, pero fueron reemplazados por algo que nunca antes había sentido en su presencia: un cierto sentido de que valía más que antes, lo que resultaba estúpido pues seguía siendo la misma persona.

-Muy bien -contestó-. ¿Por qué no? ¿Nos tomamos algo de comida basura en algún sitio normal o me arreglo un poco? -preguntó mirándose los vaqueros y las zapatillas de deporte.

-¿Comida basura?

-Ya sabes, pollo que podría ser perro con patatas fritas frías y correosas, cubiertos de plástico, luces de neón...

Darién se había quedado tan anonadado que Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Una botella de Chablis frío, lubina, rodaballo, patatitas asadas al estilo francés... -acertó a decir.

-En otras palabras, fish and chips, ¿no? -apuntó Serena.

-Sí, pero con cubertería de verdad -sonrió Darién-. Conozco un asador marinero maravilloso. ¿Te gusta el marisco?

-Me encanta -contestó Serena-. Me voy a cambiar. ¿Por qué no me esperas en el salón? Seiya...

Al ver la tristeza de sus ojos al pronunciar aquel nombre, Darién deseó que se hubiera olvidado ya de él, pero obviamente no era así.

-Seiya no va a venir.

Serena se vistió deprisa, pero con esmero. No se puso nada sexy para no recordarle a la chica que había conocido, sino todo lo chic que pudo, a saber: una falda negra por la rodilla, un top de seda rosa y una chaqueta en el mismo color, zapatos negros bajos y medias negras porque el verano estaba ya dando paso al otoño.

Se miró en el espejo y vio que tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Mientras iba hacia el salón, se sintió como una adolescente en su primera cita.

Darién estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. En cuanto la sintió entrar, se giró hacia ella.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó Serena nerviosa-. ¿O me pongo la tiara de diamantes?

-No, la tiara sería demasiado -sonrió Darién pensando que estaba para comérsela con el pelo corto.

A los pocos minutos, estaban en su coche en dirección a Chiswick.

-Entonces, se acabó Seiya -comentó Darién.

-Se acabó Seiya -contestó Serena.

-¿Estás contenta? -le preguntó deseando poderle ver la cara.

Pero era imposible porque iba conduciendo.

-Sí y no.

¿Qué quiere decir eso? -quiso saber Darién agarrando el volante con fuerza.

-No nos iba bien en ese sentido, me alegro de que los dos llegáramos a la misma conclusión, pero... ha sido tan importante en mi vida durante tanto tiempo que me está costando un poco acostumbrarme a estar sin él... -contestó Serena-. Me ha dejado su casa hasta que tenga otro lugar donde ir y, ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué? -contestó Darién sintiéndose culpable durante un segundo.

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo y... parte de la oferta es una casa. ¿A que es increíble? -exclamó-. No me lo podía creer, pero resulta que la empresa quiere llevar a cabo una gran campaña de marketing de una urbanización al sur de Londres. Son pisos con todo tipo de servicios, incluso tiendas. Me han dicho que les gustaría que los empleados que estén involucrados en la campaña vivan en la urbanización. ¿No te parece fantástico?

-Fantástico -dijo Darién sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

Se consoló diciéndose que lo habría conseguido de cualquier forma. Serena tenía perseverancia y talento.

-No pareces alegrarte mucho por mí -comentó Serena dolida.

-Me alegro mucho por ti -le aseguró Darién.

-No me crees capaz de hacer el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. Si eres capaz de estudiar por el día y trabajar por la noche, eres capaz de ser presidenta del gobierno.

-Bueno, eso ya me lo pensaré, pero no sé si me apetece -bromeó Serena.

Darién se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al restaurante, que era un edificio elegante situado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al entrar, Serena no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor anonadada. Desde luego, el local era precioso y refinado, lleno de cristal y de dorados.

-No lo digas -le dijo Darién.

-¿Que no diga qué? -contestó Serena.

-No digas que no estás acostumbrada a venir a sitios así.

-No estoy acostumbrada a venir a sitios así.

La gente los miró, pero sólo porque eran una pareja guapa entrando en el restaurante donde ellos estaban cenando.

Serena se sintió a gusto de repente, como si siempre hubiera estado rodeada de aquel lujo. Darién la miró divertido, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y Serena se sintió como si las barreras de las que ella tanto hablaba sólo existían en su cabeza.

Una vez en su mesa, leyó la carta.

-¡Mmm, mousse de vieiras! -exclamó Serena haciéndose la sofisticada-. Lubina marinada con compota de setas silvestres... ¡Mi favorita!

Darién la miró divertido.

Podría pasarse la vida entera mirándola.

Ante su mirada, Serena se sintió repentina y extrañamente tímida. ¿Qué había sido de aquella mujer dura y hostil que era antes?

Él, desde luego, no había cambiado. Darién seguía siendo de otro mundo y Serena se dijo una y otra vez que haría mejor en no olvidarlo.

-Así que hoy lubina con compota de setas, ¿eh? -comentó Darién-. ¿Y mañana?

-Te debo de parecer una ridícula -contestó Serena-. Y todo porque salgo de casa un poco y...

-No hay nada de ridículo en aprovechar las oportunidades que se presentan en la vida.

-Supongo que las mujeres... con las que sales normalmente no tendrán esos problemas, ¿verdad? -sonrió Serena.

-No -contestó Darién sinceramente-. Conozco a mujeres que han estudiado y trabajado mucho para tener puestos directivos y también conozco a otras que sólo sueñan con casarse con un hombre rico para poder salir de compras toda la vida.

-¿Y qué tipo de mujer prefieres? -le preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Darién contestó después de que les hubieran servido el vino. Chablis, tal y como había dicho.

-No suelo catalogar a las mujeres que me parecen atractivas.

-Menuda respuesta -comentó Serena haciéndole sonreír-. No olvides que tenemos un trato...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí -insistió Serena probando el vino-. La última vez que nos vimos, te conté la triste historia de mi vida, así que ahora te toca a ti -le recordó mientras el camarero les servía los aperitivos-. ¿Dónde has vivido?

-En Grecia y en Inglaterra -contestó Darién probando el salmón ahumado-. En Grecia pasaba las vacaciones y en Inglaterra estuve interno desde los once años.

-¿Y qué tal recuerdo tienes del internado? -quiso saber Serena.

Darién le contó un montón de historias sobre sus compañeros y sus travesuras y la hizo reír. Luego, fue su turno y ella le habló de sus experiencias en el colegio, cuando fumaba con sus amigas a escondidas y se saltaba las clases.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que ya iban por la segunda botella de vino. Hacía mucho tiempo que Serena no se encontraba tan relajada.

-La lubina está deliciosa, pero conozco un sitio mucho más barato que este donde la ponen igual -sonrió Serena para provocarlo.

-¿Y me vas a llevar?

-No, por supuesto que no —contestó ella-. A ver si luego se va a poner de moda y van a venir todos los ricos.

Aquello hizo reír a Darién y Serena también se rió.

Mientras esperaban a que les llevaran la cuenta, Darién se quedó mirándola y decidió que era la criatura más adorable y sencilla del mundo.

Aquella misma criatura pensó con fastidio que la noche tocaba a su fin.

-No hace falta que me lleves a casa -le dijo mientras pagaba con la tarjeta de crédito-. Puedo irme en taxi.

Darién la miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Serena sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Esto parece un déjá vu, ¿no te parece? -dijo Darién poniéndose en pie y esperándola.

-No podemos...

Era absurdo fingir que no sabía a lo que se refería o que su propuesta no la había excitado. Al mismo tiempo, había algo que le decía que aquello era harto peligroso. Una cosa era cenar con él, pero acostarse con Darién...

-¿Por qué no podemos? -le preguntó en voz baja mientras iban hacia la puerta.

-Lo acabo de dejar con Seiya -contestó Serena sintiéndose como una boba-. No quiero otra relación.

-¿Por qué tenemos que luchar contra lo que sentimos? Voy a llamar a un taxi porque he bebido demasiado.

-¿Y tu coche?

-Ya vendrá mi chofer por él.

-¿Ves? por eso, precisamente, no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

-¿Porque tengo que dejar aquí el coche?

-Me estás malinterpretando adrede -protestó

Serena.

-Y tú me estás dando excusas estúpidas. ¿Por qué? -quiso saber Darién inclinándose sobre ella-. ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? -añadió divertido.

-No quiero tener nada con nadie -contestó Serena viendo que el taxi ya estaba parando a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No quieres a un hombre a tu lado que sea como una soga al cuello? ¿No quieres no ser libre? Te entiendo. Eso es lo que tenías con Seiya, pero yo no soy así. Yo tampoco quiero eso.

Darién le indicó al taxista su dirección y miró a Serena.

-Ser o no ser... -le dijo sonriendo.

Serena entró en el taxi y se hizo a un lado para dejarle un sitio. Sentía cómo la sangre le corría revolucionada por las venas.

No sabía por qué estaba discutiendo. Cada vez que decía algo, Darién contestaba con un argumento más razonable que el suyo.

-¿Prefieres la seguridad de vivir con un hombre que te da pena y darle la espalda a la vida? La rutina es destructiva, ¿sabes? En tu caso, te han humillado y pisoteado tanto que...

-Seiya no...

Pero sí lo había hecho. Se había concentrado en su mala suerte y había utilizado su compasión contra ella. La había agobiado, se había reído de sus aspiraciones y la había visto matarse trabajando para llegar a fin de mes y estudiar mientras él se emborrachaba con su dinero, por supuesto, y no se planteaba ni por asomo ponerse a trabajar.

Seiya había sido muy egoísta, pero en un sentido infantil. Por eso Serena lo había aguantado.

Darién, sin embargo...

Serena lo miró de reojo y se estremeció.

Darién Chiba no era un niño. Él era un hombre de pies a cabeza. Le podía hacer daño de una manera diferente y Serena lo sabía, pero había una fuerza irresistible que lo atraía hacia él.

-Deja de defenderlo -le dijo impaciente-. Era una losa para ti.

-Eres frío y calculador -le espetó Serena.

-Soy realista -se defendió Darién-. Somos mayores y nos gustamos. Además, ninguno quiere un compromiso ni una boda, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego, yo no -contestó Serena-. No debes temer nada por mi parte. Sé que no soy de tu mundo.

-¿Piensas eso? -le preguntó Darién haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarla.

No recordaba haber deseado a una mujer así en su vida.

-¿Que no hay ninguna posibilidad de tener una relación seria contigo porque tu entorno y el mío son completamente diferentes? Sí, eso pienso.

-¿Y, si fuera así, no te importaría?

-No, ¿por qué me iba a importar? Desde que te conozco, no he hecho más que decirte una y otra vez lo diferentes que somos.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso a mí me da igual. -Puede que sea porque no soy británico, pero a mí en mi casa no me han inculcado todas esas tonterías sobre las clases sociales, ¿sabes? No, en mi caso, yo no quiero una relación seria porque...

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Serena.

Darién no contestó.

-Se te da muy bien no hablar de ti mismo, pero ya me he hartado.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, tendrías que entender que quiera saber cosas sobre el hombre que se quiere acostar conmigo -contestó Serena haciéndole reír-. ¿Has tenido una mala experiencia?

-Me excitas.

-No cambies de tema -le dijo Serena sintiendo que se derretía ante sus palabras.

Darién se quedó mirándola. Desde luego, Serena no era tímida y aquello le gustaba.

-Hace seis meses rompí mi relación con una mujer que se llama Mina -contestó.

«Y eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento», pensó.

-Llevábamos saliendo casi un año. En ese tiempo pasó de ser una chica encantadora a una histérica posesiva que quería saber todo lo que hacía en todo momento.

-Eso debió de ser duro para un espíritu libre como tú -comentó Serena dando en el blanco.

-¿Detecto cierto sarcasmo en tu voz?

-El que se pica, ajos come... ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-¿Quieres todos los detalles?

-Sí -contestó Serena encantada.

-Está bien... -suspiró Darién-. Empezó a llamar a la oficina. No una ni dos veces sino diez y doce todos los días. Al final, le tuve que decir a mi secretaria que no me la pasara. Cuando intenté hablar con ella sobre aquel tema, se ponía a llorar. Ya sabes, eso que hacéis las mujeres cuando os conviene.

-Perdona, pero eso lo harán las mujeres que tú conoces -se defendió Serena.

-¿Tú nunca lloras?

-No como chantaje emocional -contestó Serena con disgusto.

-Bueno, pues ella lo hacía. La cosa fue a peor cuando de las lágrimas pasó a los enfados. Ya no pude más y le dije que lo nuestro se había acabado. Entonces, empezó a seguirme. Llegaba a casa por las noches y me encontraba su coche aparcado en la puerta y me decía que me estaba esperando para entrar. Se convirtió en una pesadilla.

-¿Y qué hiciste? -le preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-Hablé con ella y le dije que, si no paraba de hacer aquello, me iba a obligar a llamar a la policía y a contárselo a sus padres. Me dejó en paz, pero por eso soy, vamos a decir, cauteloso en lo que se refiere a las relaciones serias con vuestro sexo. Como verás, nuestras historias son más parecidas de lo que tú creías.

Para entonces, sin que Serena si diera apenas cuenta, habían llegado a casa de Darién. Serena bajó del taxi y lo esperó mientras pagaba. Aquella vez, el guardia de seguridad no estaba y fueron directamente al ascensor.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste? -le preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -contestó Darién. -Bueno, ya sabes, la querrías, ¿no? -Al principio, me gustaba mucho. -¿Y el amor?

-¿Qué pasa con el amor?

Las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado y Serena decidió que no quería que contestara a su pregunta. No quería imaginárselo destrozado por haberse enamorado de la mujer equivocada.

Las puertas se abrieron y Serena sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

Darién abrió la puerta de su casa y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Eso es el pasado, Serena -le dijo- y nosotros estamos en el presente...

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Tenía razón.

Eran dos personas cuyas anteriores relaciones no habían ido bien, que se sentían desesperadamente atraídas la una por la otra y que sabían que no debían compartir una relación demasiado seria.

Y allí estaban. Ninguno quería nada salvo disfrutar del presente.

Desde luego, Serena quería disfrutar de él con todo su cuerpo.

Darién le ofreció una copa que ella rechazó, lo miró a los ojos y sintió que se derretía por dentro.

-¿No quieres beber para que te infunda valor? -le preguntó acercándose a ella y tocándola por fin.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Sólo necesito ese tipo de valor si voy a hacer algo que no quiero -contestó Serena desabrochándole la camisa con dedos temblorosos.

-Será mejor que pares si quieres que lleguemos hasta el dormitorio -le dijo Darién tomándola en brazos y abriendo una puerta con el pie.

Se acercó a la cama y la depositó en ella con suavidad. Acto seguido, se colocó ante ella y comenzó a desnudarse.

Serena ahogó una exclamación al verlo desnudo. No creía que hubiera un cuerpo así en el mundo.

Darién tenía una espalda ancha y fuerte, una tripa marcada por abdominales y unas caderas... Serena tragó saliva al ver que se estaba quitando los pantalones.

-Cuando yo haya terminado, te va a tocar a ti -sonrió Darién.

-No me gustan los stripteases -contestó Serena sonriendo ampliamente cuando Darién se quitó los calzoncillos y dejó al descubierto su impresionante erección.

-Vamos a tener que poner remedio a eso, ¿no?

-le dijo tumbándose a su lado y desnudándola lentamente.

Tenía una piel tan suave como el terciopelo.

Darién se tomó su tiempo hasta dejarla sólo en ropa interior.

Con un movimiento experto, liberó sus pechos del sujetador de encaje y suspiró encantado al encontrarse aquellas redondeces del color de la leche.

Serena no se movió. Se limitó a mirar cómo la miraba. Sintió tanto deseo que suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Quería que la tocara. Sus pechos pedían a gritos que lo hiciera.

Pero Darién prefirió quitarle también las braguitas y dejarla completamente desnuda.

-¿Estás a gusto? -le preguntó colocándose sobre ella.

Sobre todo, quería que se acostara con él consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y sintiéndose a gusto.

-Sí -contestó Serena besándolo con pasión-. Me siento como una adolescente -rió haciéndole sonreír.

-Deberíamos habernos conocido cuando lo eras.

-Bueno, a los dieciséis años estaba completamente enamorada de Seiya -rió Serena moviéndose sensualmente bajo su cuerpo y sintiendo su erección.

-Eso era porque no me conocías -dijo Darién dejando una estela de saliva por sus pechos.

Serena aguantó el aliento hasta que sintió sus labios sobre un pezón. Entonces, arqueó la espalda y lo dejó hacer.

Darién le tomó las manos y se las colocó una a cada lado de la cabeza sin dejar de juguetear con sus pechos.

Serena gritó de placer, pero quería más.

Darién, sin embargo, se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Había esperado mucho para tener a aquella mujer y quería disfrutarla despacio. Le pareció que llevaba esperando aquel momento toda su vida, así que quería prolongarlo.

Le soltó las manos y bajó por su cuerpo, sintió la piel de su tripa con la lengua, llegó a su ombligo y se metió entre sus piernas.

Serena gritó de placer al sentir sus manos en la parte interna de los muslos y le dejó apropiarse de la miel de su femineidad.

Sintió su lengua en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo y quiso gritar. Darién repitió los movimientos una y otra vez hasta hacerla alcanzar el éxtasis.

No sabía si era porque le había costado mucho conseguirla, pero Darién estaba disfrutando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La colocó sobre su cuerpo y, mientras se introducía en su interior, le agarró un pezón y succionó con delicadeza.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a la vez, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. De hecho, estaban tan compenetrados que, cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo, lo hicieron juntos.

Serena cayó sobre él con un suspiro y se tumbó a su lado.

Al poco, se apoyó en un codo y lo miró. No se cansaba de hacerlo, no se cansaría nunca. Tuvo que recordarse que esa palabra, nunca, no solía formar parte de su vocabulario. Sobre todo, cuando se refería a Darién.

No debía dejarse llevar. Era joven, pero no estúpida.

Darién se giró también y la miró. Le retiró un mechón de la cara y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Me tendría que ir -comentó Serena al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque suelo dormir en mi casa.

-¿Sueles?

-Bueno, siempre.

-No tienes por qué volver -le dijo Darién haciéndole reír.

-¿Nunca? -bromeó.

Darién sabía que estaba de broma, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta aprensión que desapareció tan deprisa como había aparecido.

-Lo cierto es que...

-No pasa nada, Darién -le aseguró Serena-. Sé lo que quieres decir -añadió intentando sentarse.

Pero Darién le tiró del brazo y se lo impidió, haciendo que se volviera a tumbar a su lado.

-Seiya no te va a estar esperando. Quédate a dormir conmigo -le dijo con voz grave-. Puede que esté un poco mayor, pero te aseguro que todavía aguanto mucho más.

-No eres mayor, no digas tonterías -contestó Serena-. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Treinta y cuatro.

-Vaya, diez más que yo -comentó encantada-. La...

Iba a decir «la diferencia perfecta», pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Habría sido peligroso hacer semejante comentario.

-La edad a la que la mayoría de los hombres ya están casados -se corrigió-. ¿Tus padres no se mueren por verte casado y con hijos?

-Tanto, no -rió Darién-. Les gustaría, sí, porque además soy su único hijo. A mi padre le encantaría ver que su linaje tiene continuación y mi madre cree que necesito una mujer que me ancle. Por mis últimas experiencias, puedo decir con el corazón en la mano que lo último que ha conseguido hacer una mujer conmigo ha sido anclarme.

«Por eso nuestra situación es tan perfecta», pensó Serena.

Darién había puesto las cartas encima de la mesa y podía estar tranquilo porque le había quedado muy claro que Serena no iba a perseguir aquello que considera imposible.

Aquello la deprimió un poco.

-¿Y cómo es que tú no te casaste con Seiya? -le preguntó Darién fijándose en cómo la luz de la luna jugaba con la piel de Serena y sintiendo un precioso momento de paz.

-Bueno, porque nunca se nos ocurrió -contestó Serena-. No estamos en la Edad Media, ¿sabes? -añadió oyéndolo reír. .

¡Cómo le gustaba aquella risa! Tal vez, demasiado...

-Lo cierto es que nos fuimos a vivir juntos y, dado que las cosas no nos iban muy bien, casarse habría sido una tontería. A mis padres no les hacía mucha gracia, pero nunca me presionaron.

-Puede que fuera porque supieran que no era el hombre de tu vida y estuvieran esperando a que te dieras cuenta por ti misma.

-No se me había ocurrido -reflexionó Serena.

Hablar de matrimonio le había dejado la sensación de estarse moviendo en terreno pantanoso y de correr el riesgo de hundirse en cualquier momento.

-Me tengo que ir, de verdad -anunció.

-No me has dicho por qué -protestó Darién.

-Y no pienso decírtelo -contestó ella divertida.

Se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa ante la atenta mirada de Darién, que se preguntaba si no debería ser al revés, si no debería ser él, como hombre, el que estuviera encantando de que se fuera y no ella corriendo a recoger su ropa con la evidente intención de irse cuanto antes.

-Te llevo -se ofreció apartando las sábanas-. Y no me vengas con eso de que te puedes ir en taxi porque me da igual. Te voy a llevar a casa y voy a esperar hasta que hayas entrado en ella.

Serena lo miró y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, Darién le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Serena aprovechó para acariciarle la mano.

Al entrar en el coche, Darién se quedó mirándola.

Podría hacerle el amor de nuevo allí mismo, como un adolescente hambriento, le daba igual no estar en casa.

Aquella mujer lo volvía loco. Le gustaba de veras y no era sólo una cuestión de físico. Le gustaba porque era franca, divertida e inteligente.

-¿Qué pasa? -sonrió Serena-. Venga, llévame a casa, que supongo que mañana tendrás que trabajar y no quiero que tu imperio se resienta por mi culpa -bromeó.

-Bruja -murmuró él divertido-. Por cierto, ¿tú qué vas a hacer mañana?

-¿Mañana? -repitió Serena frunciendo el ceño-. Tengo que ir a comprarme ropa decente para trabajar y, luego, tendré que quedar con Seiya para hablar de cuándo quiere que me vaya. No tengo ni idea de dónde está viviendo, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a su casa. La verdad es que estoy orgullosa de él, ha llevado muy bien nuestra ruptura, no ha montado escenitas ni ha insistido en que volviéramos.

Darién agarró el volante con fuerza.

-Todo un héroe -comentó con sarcasmo. Serena lo miró con dureza y pensó que estaba celoso, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Su relación era una relación de conveniencia para ambos, algo puramente físico.

-Lo cierto es que a mí me parece bastante heroico que me haya dejado su casa cuando ya no somos pareja. ¿Tú habrías hecho lo mismo?

-No me gustan las hipótesis.

-Ya, será porque no tienes imaginación.

-Nunca me habían acusado de algo así -contestó Darién mirándola y haciéndola estremecer.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a su imaginación bajo las sábanas? No quería pensar en él en esa situación con otras mujeres.

-Bueno, si sales con muñecas de papel... -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquello hizo reír a Darién, que alargó la mano y se la puso en el muslo.

-No está bien hacer eso mientras conduces -le dijo Serena excitada.

-Una pena -contestó Darién apartándola-, pero podríamos arreglarlo al llegar a tu casa.

Serena se moría de ganas por decirle que sí, pero no quería involucrarse demasiado, tenía que poner ciertas barreras, así que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo te voy a volver a ver? -preguntó Darién mientras aparcaba el coche-. ¿Te recojo el viernes a las siete y media y nos vamos a cenar?

-No sé -contestó Serena abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué era aquello de que no estaba segura? Darién la siguió, se apoyó en la puerta de su casa y se cruzó de brazos.

¡Él, que odiaba a las personas posesivas, que nunca había demostrado un sentimiento tan inconveniente y ahora quería saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer Serena que le impedía quedar con él!

-Empiezo a trabajar el lunes -le explicó ella-. ¿Te importaría quitarte? No puedo entrar.

-Sí, empiezas a trabajar el lunes, hasta ahí te sigo. Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver eso con vernos o no.

«Contrólate», se dijo el que se tenía por el rey del control.

-Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas este fin de semana -contestó Serena-. Seiya querrá volver a su casa, así que yo tendré que mudarme. He quedado con la directora de personal el viernes por la mañana para hablar de los detalles de mi contrato y firmarlo. Por lo visto, la casa que me dan está vacía, así que no creo que haya ningún problema para que me mude cuanto antes. Así, no tendré que vivir con Seiya ni un día.

«Bien», pensó Darién encantado.

-¿Dónde dices que está tu nueva casa?

Serena levantó las cejas y le dio la dirección.

-Muy bien -comentó Darién apartándose de la puerta-. Si necesitas ayuda para la mudanza, dímelo. Te puedo conseguir un camión del tamaño que quieras -suspiró.

Serena se rió a gusto.

-No creo que vaya a ser necesario -le dijo-. Tengo tan pocas cosas que cabrían en el maletero de un descapotable -añadió acariciándole la cara.

Darién le tomó la mano, le besó la palma y, luego, se dirigió a su boca.

¿Por qué demonios la hacía sentir tan... feliz? Cuando la miraba, se estremecía y cuando la tocaba se derretía.

¿Sería porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie la colmara de atenciones? Sí, debía de ser eso y que necesitaba afecto.

-Vendré el sábado a las nueve en punto para ayudarte -murmuró Darién.

-No digas tonterías. Me basto y me...

-Sí, ya sé que te bastas y te sobras tú solita, pero, ¿por qué no aceptas ayuda por una vez? Te la estoy ofreciendo de todo corazón.

Aquella última frase la hizo asentir.

Y allí se presentó Darién el sábado a las nueve, en un Ferrari plateado.

Serena lo vio llegar y aparcar. Cerró la boca porque no quena que la viera así y, además, a ella no la impresionaban los coches.

-Ya estoy aquí, vestido para la ocasión -anunció Darién muy sonriente.

Serena sonrió también. Se había puesto unos vaqueros desgastados, una sudadera verde botella y zapatillas de deporte.

-También he traído el descapotable que pediste -añadió besándole la punta de la nariz.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que todas mis cosas van a caber en el maletero de un descapotable? -rió señalando sus cajas.

-Menos mal que le he dicho a mi chofer que viniera con el Range Rover -anunció Darién-. Nosotros le seguiremos en el Ferrari.

Serena se encontró incómoda de repente y se dijo que tenía que aprender a aceptar la ayuda de los demás, así que intentó tranquilizarse.

-Muy bien -sonrió.

-Ya nos ocupamos George y yo de las cajas -dijo Darién-. Tú espérame en el coche.

Serena obedeció e intentó disfrutar de no tener que hacer nada, pero no le resultaba fácil. Cuando Darién y su chofer hubieron cargado las cajas en el todoterreno, atravesaron Londres hacia su nuevo hogar.

Durante todo el trayecto, Serena le estuvo contando que la urbanización era una maravilla con gimnasio, garaje y cine privado para los residentes. Además, tenía un jardín central con césped, árboles y bancos para disfrutar del sol en los meses de buen tiempo.

Darién no decía nada. Estaba preocupado porque sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que contarle la verdad. Se dijo que no era el momento y decidió hacerlo cuando estuviera instalada y hubiera empezado a trabajar.

Aquello lo tranquilizó, pero prefirió cambiar de tema y entablar una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con su nuevo trabajo ni con su nueva casa.

Al llegar a la moderna urbanización, Darién aparcó el coche y le preguntó qué casa era la suya.

-Vete subiendo tú -le dijo cuando Serena hubo contestado-. Ahora subimos George y yo tus cosas.

Aquella vez, Serena no protestó. Se moría por ver el piso porque representaba para ella mucho más que cuatro paredes y un techo. Era el inicio de una vida nueva, la vida que había querido desde los diecinueve años, cuando se había dado cuenta de la gran tontería que había hecho dejando los estudios para ponerse a trabajar.

Estaba admirando la vista cuando oyó las maletas a sus espaldas.

-¿Verdad que es precioso? -dijo girándose extasiada.

-¿Y dónde demonios vas a dormir? -le preguntó Darién.

-En el suelo -contestó ella con naturalidad-. Como verás no hay muebles y los de casa de Seiya no eran míos.

-En el suelo -repitió Darién con incredulidad.

-En un saco de dormir -le aclaró Serena-. ¿Por qué me miras así? A ti te parecerá un horror dormir en un saco, pero a mí no.

-No sé si vas a pensar lo mismo cuando veas lo duro que está el suelo.

Darién no había pensado que la casa iba a estar sin amueblar. Debería haberla convencido para que se fuera a su casa hasta que hubiera podido comprar unos muebles.

« ¿Cómo?», pensó estupefacto.

¿Qué era aquello que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza? ¿Decirle que se fuera a vivir con él? Le entraron ganas de reír.

-Darién, te aseguro que he dormido muchas veces en un saco -le aseguró Serena mirando por la ventana-. He pasado muchas vacaciones en un camping, no como tú -añadió intentando buscar una diferencia entre ellos, algo que cada vez le resultaba más difícil. -Vamos a tener que comprar unos muebles -fue la respuesta de Darién-. Vamos a Harrods a por una mesa, unas sillas, un...

-¡Para! -exclamó Serena.

¿Se creía que la podía comprar? Una cosa era la pasión y otra muy distinta que le comprara cosas. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su acuerdo.

Por un momento, se preguntó qué se sentiría cuando alguien te regala algo por amor. Sintió un gran bienestar, pero se forzó a volver a la realidad.

-No quiero que me compres nada -le dijo-. Si quiero comprarme algo, haré lo que hace todo el mundo: ahorrar.

-Por favor, Serena, me lo puedo permitir...

-Olvídalo. No pienso aceptar nada de ti. No quiero tener la sensación de que me has comprado.

Darién vio que hablaba en serio y bajó la mirada. Si se ponía así por unos muebles, no quería ni pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara de lo demás, pero decidió no adelantar acontecimientos.

-Muy bien -contestó-. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? -propuso.

Serena sonrió encantada.

-Y luego hacemos una fiesta privada para dos -añadió Darién.

¿Cómo se iba a negar a algo así?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

Es fantástico. He conocido a muchos posibles clientes, me encanta trabajar con el equipo de publicidad que me ha tocado. ¿Te he contado que se nos ha ocurrido alquilarle uno de los restaurantes a un chef famoso?

No, no se lo había contado.

Darién la miró y sonrió satisfecho.

Serena estaba pletórica. Apenas quedaba algo de la mujer siempre a la defensiva que había conocido aunque sabía que en un par de horas volvería a aparecer, cuando le propusiera, como todas las noches, que se quedara a dormir con él.

Hacía ya tres semanas que estaba instalada en su nueva casa y ya se había comprado una cama, una nevera pequeña, una mesa de pino para la cocina y dos sillas.

-No me estás escuchando -gruñó Serena levantándose y recogiendo la mesa.

Cada vez cenaban más en casa de Darién, algo que Serena esperaba con anhelo.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos al campo mañana? Podríamos pasar el fin de semana en mi casa. Me gustaría pasarme por allí para ver qué tal anda todo -propuso Darién observándola.

¡Cómo le gustaba mirarla, saber que el cuerpo que había bajo aquellas ropas era sólo suyo!

-No me mires así -dijo al ver que Serena lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Así salimos un poco de Londres y descansamos el fin de semana. No es una decisión de vida o muerte.

-No me parece una buena idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto hace que no sales de la ciudad?

-Esa no es la cuestión, Darién -contestó Serena.

No sabía muy bien por qué no quería ir, pero había alguna razón. Darién estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya y sabía cómo convencerla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? -le preguntó levantándose y yendo hacia ella.

Esa era una de sus tácticas, ignorar sus objeciones y seguir con su línea de argumentación hasta que conseguía lo que quería.

-No me acuerdo -suspiró Serena-. Anda, siéntate, que cuando te tengo tan cerca no puedo pensar.

-Eso me gusta -se relamió Darién.

-Eres como un niño caprichoso.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Darién.

Nunca en su vida lo habían acusado de algo semejante. ¡Pero si de pequeño jamás le habían hecho caso!

-El hecho de que quieras algo, no significa que lo vayas a obtener inmediatamente -concluyó Serena mirándolo a los ojos para no mirarlo a la boca.

De hacerlo, sabía que estaba perdida y no quería involucrarse demasiado en una relación que sabía que iba a durar, como mucho, unos meses.

Darién lo había dejado claro desde el principio y Serena estaba segura de que, cuando lo suyo terminara, él se alejaría sin remordimientos porque se lo había advertido: entre ellos no había nada serio, ningún compromiso.

Nunca hacían planes de futuro. Se veían, se lo pasaban bien, hablaban de lo que iban a hacer en un par de días como mucho, pero nada más. Serena se solía repetir que a ella le iba muy bien aquello de no preocuparse más que del presente. Se había pasado años viviendo en un futuro que nunca llegaba. Primero, con Seiya que quería ser rico y famoso y nunca lo fue y, luego, con sus estudios, que le habían requerido mucho esfuerzo para algo que no terminaba de llegar.

Disfrutar de la vida día a día era un respiro maravilloso.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Darién apartándose y yendo a tumbarse en un sofá.

Serena lo siguió a regañadientes.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo irme un fin de semana entero -le dijo sentándose también.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero ir a comprarme un televisor.

-No hace falta que te lo compres. Yo tengo dos. Si quieres ver la televisión, te puedes venir aquí.

-No digas tonterías.

-Llévate uno, entonces. Perdón, quería decir que te dejo uno un tiempo -se corrigió-. No creo que eso sea motivo para no pasar el fin de semana en el campo -insistió.

La idea de irse dos días solo, como antes, ya no le llamaba la atención. Quería que Serena fuera con él. De lo contrario, se iba a sentir horriblemente abandonado.

En cualquier caso, tenía que ir porque Sylvia, su guardesa, lo había llamado hacía un par de días para informarlo de que un radiador había perdido agua y había destrozado el suelo de madera de una de las habitaciones. El fontanero ya lo había arreglado, pero había que hablar con el seguro.

-Creí que te gustaba ir solo -comentó Serena.

-¿He dicho yo eso?

-Sí, me has dicho muchas veces que es el único lugar del mundo donde te puedes escapar a leer tranquilo.

-Quiero que tú también descanses -contestó Darién-. Desde luego, no dirás que no pienso en ti -añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba. Aquello era lo más cerca que había estado nunca

Darién de admitir que lo que ella pensaba, hacía o decía lo afectaba de algún modo.

Serena se tuvo que controlar para no gritar de júbilo.

-Recuérdame que nunca te proponga que nos vayamos de vacaciones juntos -dijo Darién malinterpretando su silencio-. Te podría dar un ataque.

-¿De vacaciones?

-Sí, eso que hacen las personas normales de vez en cuando para estar un tiempo juntas -contestó Darién.

-Sé lo que son las vacaciones -rió Serena.

-Será porque has tenido muchas, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no -contestó.

-Sí, se me había olvidado que tenías que trabajar y estudiar para mantener al vago de tu novio.

-De pequeña, iba a Cornualles -continuó Serena sin prestar atención a su desagradable comentario-. Dos semanas en verano en uno de esos sitios para caravanas, ¿sabes?

Darién negó con la cabeza.

-No, claro, ¿cómo vas a saber tú de un lugar así? No te pega nada.

-Yo creo que a ti tampoco -objetó Darién-. Yo te veo más en una playa de arena blanca y aguas cálidas, en una isla para dos, con una cabaña de madera y mosquitera sobre la cama, ventanales que den al mar...

Serena se lo estaba imaginando perfectamente.

-Con suficiente comida para la estancia, pero con una barquita en el embarcadero por si necesitamos algo -continuó Darién.

-¿Llevaste a Mina allí? -le espetó de pronto.

-Nunca se me ocurrió -contestó Darién sinceramente.

Podía haber añadido que no solía irse de vacaciones con mujeres sino con sus amigos, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y eso? -quiso saber Serena.

-Para empezar, porque tenía mucho trabajo. Y, además, no me apeteció nunca irme de vacaciones con ella -añadió-. No me gusta hablar contigo teniéndote tan lejos. Anda, ven, acércate un poco -le pidió con voz melosa.

Serena gateó hacia él y apoyó su espalda en su torso y su cabeza en su hombro. Al instante, se sintió feliz y con ganas de ronronear como una gatita.

-Un hombre como tú no debería planear jamás irse de vacaciones con una mujer -comentó.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque, para cuando se hubieran terminado las vacaciones, seguramente ya te habrías cansado de ella.

-Por eso un fin de semana en el campo es perfecto -volvió Darién a la carga-. Te prometo que en dos días no me cansaré de ti -añadió desabrochándole el primer botón de la blusa.

Serena se apretó contra él encantada.

-Dime que vas a venir a pasar el fin de semana conmigo -murmuró Darién en su oído. Serena le pasó las manos por el cuello, dejando sus pechos a su alcance.

Darién gimió y acabó de desabrocharle los botones. Acto seguido, le quitó el sujetador y procedió a disfrutar de sus maravillosos pechos.

Serena no dijo nada.

Cuando Darién la tocaba, le costaba pensar con claridad. Le estaba masajeando los pechos con ambas manos. Al poco tiempo, viajaron hacia abajo hasta desabrocharle el botón del pantalón y bajarle la cremallera.

Serena ahogó una exclamación.

Automáticamente, separó las piernas. Con él, no tenía pudor. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus dedos bajo las braguitas, yendo al rescate de aquella parte de su cuerpo que lo esperaba con anhelo.

-Serena, mírame -le dijo Darién parando de pronto.

Serena se giró y lo miró.

-Quiero que pases conmigo el fin de semana y no entiendo por qué tú no quieres -le dijo besándola.

-Nunca hemos dormido juntos.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y qué hemos estado haciendo estas semanas?

-No, me refiero a dormir de verdad -contestó Serena-, a dormirnos uno al lado del otro y despertarnos a la mañana siguiente igual.

-No será porque yo no haya querido.

-No me parece una buena idea.

-Explícate -le pidió Darién.

Quería que le enumerara sus reticencias porque sabía que se las iba a echar abajo una tras otra. Aunque su relación estaba basada en la libertad y en la atracción mutua, Darién quería pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Seguramente, sería por el desafío que suponía conseguirlo.

Odiaba que una mujer fuera posesiva, pero tampoco le gustaba que Serena se mostrara tan despegada.

-¿Te da miedo dormir conmigo?

Serena se sonrojó.

-¿Me lo tendría que dar? ¿Te vuelves hombre lobo a medianoche?

-Ven y compruébalo por ti misma. Es una casa muy tranquila, no se parece en nada a Londres. No hay turistas, se puede ir andando a todas partes.

-Lo cierto era que mañana por la mañana, antes de ir a comprar el televisor, quería trabajar un poco...

-¿Trabajar? ¿No te estás tomando demasiado en serio el proyecto?

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Tú trabajas mucho más que yo.

-Eso es diferente -murmuró Darién incómodo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu trabajo es mejor que el mío? Es cierto que acabo de empezar, pero sé que puedo llegar muy lejos. Precisamente porque acabo de empezar, quiero hacerlo bien, me cueste lo que me cueste -le aclaró.

-Te tengo que decir una cosa -dijo Darién.

Serena lo miró y vio que se había sonrojado levemente.

-Sólo será una hora -le aseguró.

¿Qué daño le podía hacer un fin de semana con él? ¿Por qué le parecía un delito tomar un poco de tiempo libre?

-Es sobre tu trabajo... -continuó Darién.

-Sí, ya sé que es muy absorbente, pero me gusta -contestó Serena-. Está bien, pasaré el fin de semana contigo -sonrió-. Sólo me pasaré un par de horas por el despacho y luego me vienes a buscar, ¿de acuerdo? Darién sonrió y decidió decirle lo que le tenía que decir después del fin de semana. El lunes estarían ambos más relajados.

-¿Contento? -dijo Serena en tono seductor.

De repente, se sentía encantada ante la idea de pasar el fin de semana con él.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaba la bolsa de viaje, se arrepintió de haberle dicho que necesitaba trabajar un par de horas, pero se lo había prometido a Liz, su jefa, y quería cumplir.

Lo suyo con Darién se acabaría algún día y ella tenía que tener un buen trabajo.

Entró en la sala de conferencias y fue al despacho de Liz.

No muy lejos de allí, Darién Chiba no podía concentrarse en las cifras que estaba leyendo ya que su cabeza se iba continuamente a la mujer que lo estaba esperando y a la que tenía que ir a buscar en tres cuartos de hora.

Al final, apagó el ordenador y miró la hora.

Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita. Con Serena siempre se sentía así aunque sabía que aquello no podía durar mucho. ¿Cuánto duraría?

Miró por la ventana incómodo. Serena estaba trabajando, lo que le recordaba que tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

Para dejar de pensar en aquello, que lo incomodaba sobremanera, decidió ir a buscarla ya. No pasaría nada porque llegara un poco antes de tiempo.

Al llegar, llamó a su casa y se irritó al comprobar que no estaba.

Era obvio que no estaba tan emocionada como él ante la idea de pasar el fin de semana juntos. Serena le había dicho que su despacho estaba en el mismo edificio, pero no sabía exactamente dónde y no había nadie a la vista para preguntarle.

Se pasó veinte minutos buscándola y cada vez se fue sulfurando más. Cuando, por fin, encontró su despacho y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, entró sin llamar.

Serena no estaba sentada frente a un ordenador, como se la había imaginado, sino mirando por la ventana, como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Serena, te dije a qué hora iba a venir -le dijo irritado a pesar de ello-. Por cierto, ¿te van a pagar estas horas extra? Sé que quieres causar buena impresión, pero hay empresarios que son muy astutos y se aprovechan de eso -añadió sentándose.

-¿Tú eres uno de ellos?

-¿Cómo?

Serena se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Fue hacia su mesa y se sentó también.

-Desde luego, astuto eres -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y rezando para que Darién no se acercara a ella.

-¿De qué me hablas, Serena? -le preguntó pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. Desde luego, has elegido un mal momento para discutir, justo ahora que nos íbamos de viaje. Para que te quede claro, no, yo no soy así -le aseguró.

Aquello no aplacó su enfado. Lo estaba mirando como si fuera un gusano.

-¿Has terminado? -le preguntó Darién intentando sonar jovial.

-Lo cierto es que he terminado hace un rato -contestó Serena-. No te puedes ni imaginar lo provechosas que han resultado estas horas de trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? -quiso saber Darién. -Me pasa que he hecho un descubrimiento muy interesante cuando he ido a buscar unos informes que necesitaba al despacho de Liz -contesto Serena.

Le hubiera gustado levantarse para mantener aquella conversación, pero no estaba segura de que las piernas la fueran a sostener.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Darién-. ¿Y qué has averiguado?

-Tu relación con la empresa de marketing que ha sido contratada -contestó Serena mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Buscó en su rostro algo que le indicara que estaba equivocada, pero no lo halló. De hecho, Darién se sonrojó y Serena supo que estaba en lo cierto.

La había manipulado de la peor manera posible. Darién se las había apañado para que le dieran el trabajo y, con él, la casa.

Y Serena sabía por qué lo había hecho. La había deseado desde la primera vez que la había visto y había tomado medidas para asegurarse de que sería suya. Como Seiya lo incomodaba, ¿qué mejor manera de conseguirle un trabajo en el que también le proporcionaran alojamiento?

Así, de paso, la convertía en mujer de negocios y no tenía una relación con una simple camarera de discoteca.

Serena sintió ganas de llorar, pero apretó los dientes.

-He encontrado una carta tuya en un cajón dándole las gracias a Bob Hodge por haber comprado el edificio. ¿Qué hiciste, Darién? ¿Le pediste un favor? ¿Le pediste que me metiera en su equipo porque me tienes por una imbécil que no es capaz de encontrar trabajo por sí misma? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de manipular mi vida de esta manera?

-No he manipulado tu vida, Serena -contestó Darién.

-¡Ya! Una vez me dijiste que siempre conseguías lo que querías. ¿No lo has hecho para conseguirme aunque los medios no fueran los correctos? -le preguntó con la voz tomada por la decepción y la rabia.

Darién hizo el amago de levantarse e ir hacia ella, pero Serena lo rechazó.

-Está bien, puede que lo haya hecho mal. Puede que te tuviera que haber dicho desde el principio que te podía conseguir el trabajo, pero, ¿me habrías escuchado? ¿No habrías rechazado mi ayuda acaso y te habrías quedado sin tu oportunidad por puro orgullo? -¡Esa no es la cuestión!

-¡No has contestado a mi pregunta!

-Quería hacer las cosas por mí misma. ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!

-Serena, te estás comportando como si hubiera cometido un delito. ¿Por qué te dejas llevar por el orgullo? ¿De qué sirve hacerlo?

-Deja de intentar darle la vuelta a la tortilla para hacerme ver que tienes razón -le reprochó Serena deseando que fuera tan fácil-. Lo único que sé es que me has manipulado.

Darién dio un puñetazo en la mesa y Serena lo miró fascinada. Aunque sabía que estaba verdaderamente enfadada, Darién se puso en pie y fue hacia ella.

-Puede que no haya sido todo lo sincero que tendría que haber sido... -le dijo.

-¡Menudo eufemismo! -exclamó Serena echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

-Si te hubiera querido manipular, te habría dicho que el trabajo te lo había conseguido yo, ¿no? Así, habría conseguido que estuvieras en deuda conmigo. No lo he hecho, ¿verdad? -le espetó.

-¿Y no será que te estabas guardando ese as en la manga? -le chilló Serena-. Qué bien se te da tratar a los demás como si fuéramos tus marionetas, ¿eh? Conmigo lo has hecho desde el principio, ¿recuerdas? Hablaste con Taiki para que me diera la noche libre... ¡Ese proceder es simplemente odioso!

-He intentado decírtelo... -se defendió Darién yendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Cuándo? -lo increpó Serena girándose hacia él.

-Ayer -contestó Darién-. ¿No recuerdas que te dije que teníamos que hablar de tu trabajo? Al final, decidí decírtelo después del fin de semana.

-No te creo, Darién -contestó Serena-. Me querías y has hecho todo lo posible para tenerme.

Nunca te has preocupado por mis sentimientos porque no sabes lo que es la sensibilidad -le reprochó con amargura-. Nuestra relación sólo ha sido deseo, pasión, sexo. Nada de sentimientos.

-Estábamos los dos de acuerdo en ello -le recordó Darién.

Tenía razón y Serena lo sabía. Lo que había comenzado como una relación entre dos personas que se atraían físicamente con un acuerdo tácito de no pasar a mayores se había convertido en un horror.

Aquello había sido una tontería, ahora lo veía con claridad, pues en algún momento aquel hombre había empezado a gustarle de verdad y había terminado por enamorarse de él.

Serena cerró los ojos desesperada. Cuando los abrió, lo miró con dureza.

-No hay razón para seguir discutiendo, Darién -le dijo levantándose-. No me gusta lo que has hecho, no te puedo respetar por ello, así que pongo final a esta relación o lo que fuera que teníamos -concluyó dándole la espalda. Su corazón se moría por mirarlo una vez más, pero su cabeza le dijo que no debía hacerlo.

Lo percibió dudar mientras iba hacia la puerta. Allí, se paró, la debió de mirar y, por fin, se fue.

Todo había terminado.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

Amy se había ido a casa porque Darién le había dado la tarde libre en un gesto de compasión.

La pobre mujer llevaba quince días aguantando su horrible humor y se lo merecía.

No quería que su secretaria lo abandonara, pero no se podía quitar a Serena de la cabeza. Su relación había terminado y, para colmo, él había salido muy mal parado, como si fuera un villano caprichoso sin escrúpulos que no había dudado en engañar a todo el mundo para salirse con la suya.

Había recordado aquella última conversación tantas veces que creía que se iba a volver loco.

¡Cuántas veces había pensado en ir a verla!

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Eran las seis y media de la tarde y debería aprovechar la relativa calma que se respiraba en la oficina para contestar a la correspondencia que se le estaba acumulando.

En lugar de ello, estaba de pie junto a la ventana reprochándose cómo había dejado que aquella mujer se le colara en el corazón.

Darién maldijo y comenzó a pasearse por su despacho como un animal enjaulado.

¿Y qué iba a conseguir yendo a verla? Nada, como mucho la misma conversación de hacía unos días, pero delante de sus compañeros de trabajo. No podía ir a buscarla al piso de la empresa porque se había ido y no sabía a dónde. Seguramente, habría vuelto con Seiya. Nada más pensar en ello, maldijo con acritud.

Se había enterado por Liz Harris hacía cinco días y habían sido los peores de su vida. Se los había pasado pensando que no verla era como morir en vida e imaginársela en brazos de su ex era todavía peor.

Cinco noches en vela dándose cuenta de que lo que había empezado como una relación sin ataduras se había convertido en algo muy serio que él se había cargado como un idiota.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser sincero con ella desde el principio y la maldijo a ella por no entender su preocupación hacia su persona, por haber malinterpretado sus actos.

Se estaba poniendo la chaqueta para irse cuando sonó el teléfono.

Darién se debatió entre responder o no. No estaba de humor para mantener una conversación con un cliente, pero no podía dejar que sus negocios se vieran resentidos por su vida personal.

Al otro lado de la línea, Serena no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos de Darién, claro. Sólo podía pensar en que estaba sudando de los nervios ante la perspectiva de volver a oír su voz.

Cuando por fin la oyó, estuvo a punto de colgar, pero no lo hizo.

-Hola, Darién, soy Serena -dijo consiguiendo disimular su zozobra.

Al oír la frialdad de su voz, Darién se olvidó de que había tenido algo que ver en que su relación se hubiera terminado y se dijo que aquella persona, a la que había hecho el favor de su vida, se había permitido el lujo de dejarlo tirado.

Su orgullo le demandaba que le dijera muy claramente que no quería saber nada de ella. Se sentó en su mesa y miró por la ventana.

-Dime -contestó con la misma frialdad.

-¿Te pillo saliendo? -preguntó Serena.

Darién le dijo que sí y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde iría. Muy mal. Necesitaba mantener el control, no podía dejarse llevar por los celos que la estaban devorando.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó Darién.

-Tenemos que hablar -contestó Serena.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Darién encantado ante la perspectiva, sobre todo porque no había sido él quien había dado el primer paso para retomar el contacto-. ¿De qué? ¿Más de lo mismo o te has dado cuenta de que puede que tuviera razón?

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer esta noche? Me gustaría verte cuanto antes -contestó Serena.

-Supongo que podría cancelar la... cita -dijo Darién.

¿Qué cita? Si lo único que lo esperaba era la botella de whisky.

-Podría pasarme por tu casa.

-Ya no vivo allí -contestó Serena.

Darién fingió sorpresa porque no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que había llamado a su jefa con alguna estúpida excusa para interesarse por ella.

-¿Y eso? ¿Dónde vives ahora? -le preguntó-. A ver si lo adivino. ¿Has vuelto con el perdedor de tu novio? Claro, no has podido evitarlo, ¿verdad? Has vuelto con él a pesar de que sabes que no te conviene.

-¿Y tú sí me convenías, Darién? -le espetó Serena-. Te metiste en mí... cama mintiéndome y engañándome.

Había estado a punto de decir «en mi corazón». Menos mal que se había mordido la lengua.

-¿Para eso quieres que nos veamos, para acusarme de un par de cosas más? Porque si es así... «Si es así, me muero por verte de todas formas», pensó.

-No es por eso -le aseguró Serena.

Seguía enfadada con él, pero en aquellos días había tenido tiempo de reflexionar y lo cierto era que veía lo que había hecho de otra manera. Sí, la había ayudado y sí, si se lo hubiera dicho, habría rechazo esa ayuda.

De haberlo hecho, se habría quedado sin tener un trabajo increíble, bien pagado y con buenos compañeros. Le gustara o no, Darién la había ayudado y mucho. Y también era cierto que, si hubiera querido manipularla, se lo habría restregado por las narices y no lo había hecho.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo? -insistió Darién a su pesar.

Necesitaba saberlo.

-No he vuelto con Seiya -contestó Serena-. He encontrado un piso cerca de Wimbledon. Es pequeño y no está en la mejor zona, pero el alquiler es mucho más bajo que en el centro de Londres.

Darién se estremeció de alivio.

-¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? -le preguntó mucho más amable sabiendo que no había vuelto con su ex.

-En el pub que hay a dos manzanas de tu despacho -confesó Serena-. Estoy en una de las mesas del fondo. ¿Puedes venir?

-Llego en diez minutos -contestó Darién.

Oh, sí, el mundo volvía a ser maravilloso. Darién se puso la cazadora y estuvo a punto de silbar mientras bajaba en el ascensor.

No le hacía falta tomar el coche pues el pub estaba muy cerca. Y allí estaba Serena. ¡Esperándolo!

Sí, se había mostrado un poco .fría al principio, pero eso podía haber sido efecto del teléfono móvil, el único regalo que había aceptado de él y sólo porque le había dicho que estaba preocupado por ella cada vez que se metía en el metro.

Lo cierto era que lo había llamado, que quería verlo. Iban a hablar. Había que ser cauteloso para solucionar los malentendidos que había habido entre ellos. Darién estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera porque no se podía imaginar la vida sin ella.

Llegó al pub en tiempo récord.

Y allí estaba ella, con un traje gris.

Darién se deleitó mirándola unos segundos, mientras ella estaba concentrada en el vaso que tenía ante sí.

Entonces, Serena levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Qué poco has tardado -comentó sonriendo. -Te he dicho que sólo tardaría diez minutos. -Creí que era sólo una manera de hablar. Darién no había previsto tanta frialdad y contención, pero intentó disimular.

-Voy a pedir algo de beber a la barra -anunció-.

¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué estás tomando?

-Agua mineral, pero no quiero más, gracias

-contestó Serena.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? ¿Traigo un par de cartas?

A Darién no le gustaba que lo tratara como a un desconocido, pero debía darle tiempo. Estaba claro que lo había llamado para volver con él. ¿Para qué si no?

-Muy bien -contestó Serena-. La verdad es que a mí pídeme directamente algo de pescado.

Darién así lo hizo y volvió a la mesa pasados unos minutos.

-¿Qué tal estás? -le preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

-El trabajo es genial -contestó Serena mirando el vaso de agua.

Sabía que tenía que mostrar mucho control, pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Oír su voz había sido horrible, pero verlo estaba siendo un tormento.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa que te había proporcionado la empresa?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-Si fuera por eso, habrías dejado también el trabajo, ¿no?

-Mira, quiero dejar una cosa clara. Hiciste lo que hiciste por unos motivos que tú sólo conoces, pero a mí me encanta el trabajo que hago.

-Así que no soy tan malo después de todo...

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres que hablemos? -le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estas dos semanas? -dijo Serena cambiando de tema.

Estaba asustada porque lo seguía queriendo y no sabía qué iba a pensar cuando le hubiera dicho lo que le tenía que decir.

-Trabajar mucho -contestó Darién terminándose la copa y pidiendo otra cuando les sirvieron la cena.

-¿Nada más?

-Si me estás preguntando si he visto a muchas mujeres, la respuesta es no -le aclaró Darién-. ¿Hubieras preferido que te dijera que sí para de ese modo haber añadido «devora hombres» a tu bonita lista de adjetivos sobre mí?

Las cosas no estaban yendo como él había creído.

-No quiero que discutamos -contestó Serena jugueteando con la comida y probándola por fin aunque no le supo a nada.

-¿Para qué me has llamado exactamente? -quiso saber Darién.

-¿Me habrías llamado tú si no lo hubiera hecho yo? Serena necesitaba saberlo.

-La última vez que nos vimos, dijiste muy claro lo que pensabas -contestó Darién sin apetito.

La carne estaba exquisita, pero él sólo quería otro whisky.

-Te recuerdo que yo era el lobo feroz que había arrinconado a la inocente Caperucita Roja y, a pesar de que le había conseguido un pase para atravesar el bosque con seguridad, seguía siendo el lobo feroz por no haberle dicho desde el principio lo que iba a hacer, por no haberle dado la oportunidad de negarle su ayuda y haberse adentrado sola en el bosque. Si te crees que te iba a seguir después de eso, sinceramente, podías esperar sentada -le contestó dejándose llevar por el orgullo.

No era cierto. La verdad era que la habría llamado con alguna excusa estúpida porque la necesitaba como un drogadicto necesitaba su dosis.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué esperabas que dijera? -le espetó furioso ante su silencio.

-Nada -contestó Serena-. La verdad, que es lo que me has dicho -añadió levantando el vaso para beber y volviéndolo a dejar de inmediato sobre la mesa al darse cuenta de que le temblaba la mano-. Me alegro de que nos entendamos -concluyó haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Así, podremos hablar como adultos de lo que te tengo que decir.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Darién confuso.

-Estoy embarazada.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor que pareció durar horas. Si la cosa no fuera tan seria, Serena se habría reído a carcajadas por haberlo dejado sin palabras.

A ella le había pasado lo mismo cuando se había enterado hacía unas horas.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Darién por fin.

-Ya me has oído. Estoy embarazada -repitió Serena.

-¿Y me has hecho venir aquí para decírmelo? -dijo Darién retirando su plato y acercándose a ella.

-¿Habrías preferido que no te lo hubiera dicho nunca? -le espetó Serena-. Se me ha pasado por la cabeza, te lo aseguro, pero todavía tengo principios...

-Ahórrame el sermón, Serena.

-Te lo estoy diciendo porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Tienes derecho a saber que vas a ser padre. ¡Siento mucho que pienses que habría sido mejor no saberlo!

Serena nunca se había imaginado embarazada, pero le hubiera gustado que la reacción del padre de su hijo fuera otra.

Aun así, ella estaba contenta con la nueva vida que llevaba dentro de sí. Era un hijo engendrado con amor... aunque fuera un amor unilateral.

-Lo que quería decir es que por qué me has citado aquí, en un lugar en el que no podemos hablar tranquilos -dijo Darién mirando a su alrededor.

-Porque creí que tendríamos una charla rápida...

-¡Una charla rápida!

-Si quieres, podemos quedar otro día y discutir los detalles...

-¿Tú qué crees que quiero?

-Mira, Darién, ya sé que es una bomba... -¡Te quedas corta!

-Para mí también ha sido una sorpresa -le aseguró.

Sí, Darién entendía que para una mujer ambiciosa que acababa de empezar a trabajar en lo que le gustaba aquello tenía que haber sido una bomba, desde luego.

Pero parecía haber repuesto porque estaba tranquila.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Creo que voy a pedir otra copa. ¿Quieres algo?

Serena negó con la cabeza y lo observó mientras golpeaba impaciente la barra con la mano mientras se la servían.

Había acertado quedando con él en un sitio con gente. Había sido una decisión cobarde, pero acertada porque allí Darién no podía dar rienda suelta a sus ganas de gritar, que era sin duda lo que quería hacer.

¿Y qué pasaría si le preguntaba cómo se sentía ella? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que estaba contenta de estar embarazada porque estaba enamorada de él?

¿Sería capaz de acusarla de haberse quedado embarazada adrede?

-Los últimos seis meses que estuve con Seiya, no estaba tomando la píldora -le explicó en cuanto Darién volvió a la mesa-. No teníamos relaciones y... de todas formas me parecía que había llegado el momento de darle a mi cuerpo un descanso. Por eso, la primera vez no... En fin, cuando empecé a tomarla de nuevo supongo que ya era demasiado tarde. Lo siento... Supongo que pensarás que esto va a trastocar tu vida, pero no va a ser así.

-¿Y eso cómo va a ser?

«Ni te importa, ¿verdad?», pensó Serena.

-Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros -contestó-. Quería que lo supieras, pero sólo es una formalidad...

-¡Una formalidad! -gritó Darién golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Shh.

-¡No me digas que me calle, Serena!

-Gritar no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte. -¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

-No deberíamos haber quedado aquí -se lamentó Serena viendo que varios pares de ojos se habían vuelto hacia ellos-. ¿Te importaría bajar la voz?

-¡Pienso gritar todo lo que me dé la gana! -contestó Darién gritando de nuevo.

En consecuencia, el local se quedó en silencio.

¿Cómo se atrevía Serena a decirle que estaba embarazada de él, pero que decírselo era una mera formalidad?

Estaba pálida y tensa. Darién sintió unos tremendos deseos de levantarse y abrazarla.

-Vámonos -dijo-. Este no es el lugar más apropiado para hablar de esto. Vamos a mi casa, que está a diez minutos.

-¡No! -exclamó Serena.

No quería estar a solas con él en su casa, aquel lugar donde se habían visto tantas veces, donde lo habían pasado tan bien juntos. Le daba pánico volver allí.

-En todo caso, vamos a... mi casa -propuso.

-Muy bien -contestó Darién.

Durante el trayecto en taxi hasta su nuevo piso, no hablaron.

Serena se preguntó qué iba a sentir cuando estuvieran sentados a solas en su minúsculo salón si ya se sentía débil, vulnerable y rezando para que sucediera lo imposible.

-¿Vives aquí? -le dijo Dominio al ver la vieja casa en la que había alquilado un piso.

-Lo puedo pagar -contestó Serena abriendo la puerta.

-Esto es inconcebible -comentó él fijándose en el papel de las paredes medio arrancado y en las bombillas fundidas.

-A mí me gusta.

-Pero si tienes la cama en el salón -insistió Darién una vez dentro de su casa-, un baño enano y una cocina ridícula...

Serena sintió lágrimas en los ojos y se giró, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, creyó que estaba en el paraíso.

-Ahora, no eres tú sola -le recordó Darién-. Vas a tener un hijo mío y no voy a permitir que vivas en un lugar tan horrible.

-¿No me lo vas a permitir? -exclamó Serena apartándose de él y yendo hacia la ventana-. ¡No he ido a verte para que me manipules otra vez!

-Me da igual cómo lo describas, Serena, pero escúchame bien porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez. No vas a tener un hijo mío en una casa así, no vas a subir todas las escaleras que hay que subir hasta aquí porque es peligroso. No sé si has pensado en que tengo derechos legales...

Serena lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué? Nosotros no... Entre nosotros no hay amor -dijo con frialdad-. Has malinterpretado mis intenciones al decirte que estoy embarazada. ¡Yo sé que tú no quieres ser padre!

¿Cómo iba a querer algo de tanta responsabilidad si ni siquiera quería una relación seria?

-Aunque te sientas responsable, no quiero parecerte una víctima.

Darién fue hacia ella, pero no la abrazó.

-Esta situación no te afecta sólo a ti y da igual que yo quiera ser padre o no. Lo cierto es que vamos a tener un hijo y estoy decidido a hacerme cargo de la situación.

-Esto no es una situación -contestó Serena sintiéndose bien porque fuera a cuidar de ella.

-Acontecimiento, evento, suceso, llámalo como quieras, pero te aseguro que esta vez no voy a permitir que huyas de mí.

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Nos vamos a casar -anunció Darién.

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

Serena se rió y avanzó hacia la vieja cama que había convertido en sofá con unos cuantos cojines. -¿Casarnos? -dijo al tiempo que se sentaba-. Qué ridiculez. No vivimos en la Edad Media. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Darién, en el siglo XXI las mujeres no nos casamos porque nos hayamos quedado embarazadas, somos perfectamente capaces de tener a nuestros hijos y criarlos solas.

-Me alegro mucho por las demás -dijo Darién encogiéndose de hombros-. Sus vidas no me conciernen, pero la tuya sí.

Aunque sabía que Serena iba a poner un sinfín de objeciones, estaba decidido a casarse con ella porque le parecía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Qué demonios, incluso lo hacía sentir bien la posibilidad.

Serena apretó un cojín contra su pecho.

Hablaba de casarse, pero lo hacía sin sentimiento. No había mencionado la palabra amor. Para él, debía de ser como un negocio, como el trato que habían hecho antes de acostarse y que ella había cometido la torpeza de aceptar.

Serena era una mujer moderna, pero no tan moderna como para no casarse por amor. Una cosa así sólo le depararía años de tristeza, de soñar con lo imposible, se convertiría en una losa para él que Darién aguantaría por el bien del niño.

-Mira, Darién... -le dijo de manera razonable-. Los dos sabemos cómo comenzó nuestra relación y bajó qué términos. No hablamos de compromiso ni de matrimonio.

Ojala entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de que Darién era capaz de tener una relación seria con una mujer a la que no quería, que era incluso capaz de casarse sin amor con una mujer que le gustara. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para creer que ella tenía la misma frialdad? ¡Pero si se había pasado años con Seiya porque le daba pena!

No le cabía la menor duda de que Darién sería capaz de estar casado con ella toda la vida porque, claro, nunca sería víctima de la pérdida del amor. Seguramente, se seguiría acostando con ella hasta que se hartara y, luego, se buscaría discretamente otras compañeras de cama.

Sería el niño lo que lo mantendría atado a ella.

-Eso era entonces y esto es ahora -contestó Darién.

-No me puedo casar contigo. No me podría casar con nadie sin amor. ¿Por qué crees que nunca me casé con Seiya? Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Es imposible que un matrimonio funcione sin un determinado tipo de amor.

Darién se rió.

-¿Y qué tipo de amor es ese, Serena? ¿El de los cuentos?

-¡Eres un incrédulo! ¡Es el tipo de amor que hace que mis padres y los tuyos, por ejemplo, sigan juntos!

Darién se encogió de hombros.

-Ellos son de otra generación. Hoy en día, el divorcio está a la vuelta de la esquina -dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola-. Te voy a decir cómo veo yo las cosas. Nos conocimos y nos sentimos atraídos, iniciamos una relación y tú te quedas embarazada. Sí, por una parte, no puedo negar que mi vida va a cambiar, pero, por otra, tengo treinta y cuatro años. Además, jamás dejo de atender mis responsabilidades.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas -protestó Serena desesperada-. Podrás venir a ver al niño siempre que quieras...

-No habrá necesidad porque vivirá conmigo y con su madre, es decir contigo, en la misma casa -contestó Darién-. No pienso dejar que un hijo mío nazca de manera ilegítima y punto. ¡Y no me vengas con que es lo normal hoy en día! ¡Me da igual! ¡Yo estoy acostumbrado a que los niños nazcan dentro del matrimonio!

-De un matrimonio feliz -lo contradijo Serena con voz trémula.

-Un matrimonio feliz es un matrimonio que funciona y nosotros tenemos los ingredientes para que el nuestro lo haga. Nos gustamos, en la cama nos va de perlas, vamos a tener un hijo y, te guste o no, un niño necesita el apoyo de sus dos progenitores. Además, sin amor, es más fácil que nuestra unión sobreviva.

Darién sabía que la única manera de convencerla era aplicando la razón. Tenía que ser lógico y frío. No debía mencionar las horribles noches que había pasado pensando en ella. Sería sólo para él...

-¿Y qué pasa cuando nos deje de ir tan bien en la cama? -quiso saber Serena.

Darién la miró estupefacto porque estaba seguro de que iba a seguir deseándola todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

-¿Por qué adelantar acontecimientos? ¿Quién te ha metido esta idea de criar al niño sola en la cabeza? ¿Tus padres? ¿Alguna amiga?

-No, lo he decidido yo solita -contestó Serena-. Sólo lo sabemos tú y yo y, la verdad, no sé si debería habértelo dicho.

-Por supuesto que debías decírmelo -dijo Darién con severidad-. Me hubiera enterado tarde o temprano y, entonces, te aseguro que tu vida se iba a convertir en un horror.

-¿Me dices eso para intentar convencerme de que casarme contigo es lo mejor que puedo hacer? ¡Te lo digo porque lo estás haciendo fatal!

-Piénsalo, Serena. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría, cómo reaccionaría cualquier hombre normal, si se entera de que tiene un hijo al que no conoce? ¿Qué crees que pensaría si se encuentra con su ex con un niño de la mano?

-¡Muchos hombres normales, como tú los llamas, se sentirían muy aliviados de no haber tenido que hacerse cargo de un niño que no quieren! -contestó Serena.

-Podríamos seguir discutiendo siglos, pero no merece la pena. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a tus padres?

-Pronto -contestó Serena incómoda.

Lo miró un instante y odió sentirse excitada y vulnerable a la vez.

-¿Y qué crees que van a decir cuando se enteren de que vives aquí embarazada y sola?

«No mucho», pensó Serena con tristeza.

Desde luego, no iban a dar palmas de alegría. Seguramente, no dijeran nada, lo que resultaría mucho más difícil de soportar. ¡Después de lo contentos que se habían puesto cuando les había hablado de su nuevo trabajo y que había dejado a Seiya!

-Sobre todo, cuando se enteren de que el padre de tu hijo te pidió que te casaras con él.

-¿Y cómo se van a enterar?

-Porque se lo voy a decir yo, por supuesto.

-¡Eso es chantaje emocional! -protestó Serena.

Darién no le dijo que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que volviera con él. A pesar de que su orgullo se empeñaba en recordarle que se había acostado con él unas cuantas veces y, luego, lo había echado de su vida, no podía evitar seguir deseándola y necesitándola.

-Claro que eso no será nada comparado con lo que sentirá el niño dentro de unos años cuando se dé cuenta de que podría haber tenido una familia, pero la cabezota y orgullosa de su madre.., Serena lo miró con la boca abierta.

-No te atreverías...

-Por supuesto que sí -le aseguró Darién-. Así que vamos.

Dicho aquello, se acercó a la cómoda y empezó a sacar su ropa y a tirarla sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces? -gritó airada.

-Sacarte de aquí, para empezar -contestó Darién-. Te vienes conmigo.

-¡Vuelve a meter mi ropa en su sitio inmediatamente!

-Si sigues gritando, vas a despertar a los vecinos. ¿Dónde tienes la maleta? -le preguntó.

Serena no contestó, pero no hizo falta. Darién miró bajo el sofá, la sacó y comenzó a meter su ropa dentro.

-Mañana vendrá George a recoger lo demás -anunció-. Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste para traer aquí tus cosas?

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No pienso casarme contigo, Darién Chiba! -protestó Serena.

-No me digas que subiste tú todo por las escaleras en tu estado -continuó Darién

-¡En mi estado! -exclamó Serena-. ¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma!

-Pues se acabó andar acarreando cosas de un sitio para otro -le informó-. Tienes que descansar -añadió yendo hacia la cocina.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy...

-Ah, qué bien, tienes un par de cajas -dijo ignorándola-. Siéntate. Voy a guardar lo de aquí también y, así, mañana habrá menos que recoger.

A Serena le temblaban las piernas, así que se sentó.

-¡No puedes presentarte aquí y organizarme la vida!

-Sí, sí puedo y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo -contestó Darién-. ¿No hay más que esto? -preguntó extrañado mirando el contenido de la cocina.

Café, azúcar, pasta y latas de atún.

-¿Has comido? -la acusó.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -se defendió Serena sintiéndose culpable.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Su vida había sido muy lenta hasta que había aparecido en ella aquel hombre y, desde entonces, todo se había acelerado: su relación, su trabajo, el dolor de descubrir lo que había hecho para conseguirla, el embarazo y ahora aquello.

-Me he dado cuenta de que en el restaurante apenas has tocado la cena.

-¿Y? ¡Estaba nerviosa por lo que te tenía que decir!

-Necesitas que alguien te vigile -sentenció Darién abriendo el frigorífico, que estaba tan vacío como los armarios.

-¡No digas tonterías y cierra el frigorífico, que se descongela!

Darién lo cerró lentamente, se apoyó en él y la miró.

-Eso lo resume todo. Deberías denunciar a tu casero. Ya me ocuparé yo...

-Está bien, volveré al apartamento. No creo que a Liz le importe...

-Te vienes a mi casa conmigo y mañana vamos a salir de compras. Hay que buscar un anillo. Luego, iremos al registro por la licencia de matrimonio y llamaremos a nuestros respectivos padres para explicarles la situación. .

-Pero si no se lo he dicho ni a Seiya -murmuró Serena.

No había tenido náuseas por las mañanas, pero sí había notado que últimamente lloraba con mucha facilidad. Tal vez, eso explicara por qué había llorado tanto desde que Darién había desaparecido de su vida. No, no era así.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. Se sentía extremadamente frágil.

No se dio cuenta de que Darién estaba junto a ella hasta que sintió su mano en la nuca, lo que la calmó. A continuación, lo oyó desplazar una silla y sentarse a su lado.

-Qué lío -le dijo girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto no habérselo dicho a Seiya?

Darién se dijo que debía hablar sobre aquel desecho de manera natural, pero en aquellos momentos era la última persona sobre la que quería oír hablar.

-Ni lo había pensado -contestó Serena.

Darién sintió ganas de sonreír encantado, pero se controló y siguió acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Por qué se te iba a haber ocurrido? Debes de estar hecha un lío. Me sorprende que puedas pensar con claridad -le dijo en tono compasivo.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón -dijo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

De repente, a Darién se le ocurrió algo horrible.

¿Y si ahora que podía comparar se le ocurría que lo que sentía por Seiya era amor de verdad, ese tipo de amor que no sentía por él?

Darién sabía que era arrogante y que podía llegar a ser egoísta.

¿Y si Serena prefería a un hombre perezoso como su ex que a uno que le organizaba la vida constantemente como él?

Sintió un horrible dolor y apretó los dientes.

-Bueno, vámonos -dijo levantándose y mirándola con frialdad.

Serena se puso en pie también.

-Voy a ir contigo, Darién, pero nada de anillos ni de registros -le dijo.

-Ya veremos -contestó él tomando la maleta y yendo hacia la puerta.

Serena decidió no discutir más. De acuerdo, iba a pasar la noche en su casa, pero iban a dormir en camas separadas y mañana le diría lo que tenía que decirle, se comprometería a lo que fuera necesario y se iría porque temía que, de no hacerlo, iba a terminar haciendo exactamente lo que Darién quería.

No porque creyera que el matrimonio fuera su única salida, sino porque la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre al que quería era de lo más atractiva.

Se podía imaginar casada con él, completamente enamorada, intentando que él siguiera fijándose en ella y volviéndose loca cuando él la rechazara.

Una hora después, ya tumbada en su habitación, se resintió de la tensión. Había conseguido no dormir con él, pero la victoria se le antojaba vacía.

Y temporal. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a consentir Darién que se saliera con la suya? No había vuelto a hablar de casarse, pero Serena sabía que por la mañana sí lo haría.

Tampoco lo había tocado, pero eso debía de ser porque se lo estaba guardando hasta cuando le hiciera falta, ya que sabía que se derretiría en sus brazos, como siempre.

Creyó volverse loca ante tantas preguntas, sobre todo cuando nada de lo que esperaba sucedía. De hecho, no volvieron a hablar en todo el fin de semana de anillos, bodas ni registros.

El sábado fueron de compras, pero a tiendas de ropa para ella. Darién le había asegurado que iba a necesitar ropa más suelta. Si no hubiera sido porque Serena estaba decidida a formarse una coraza para no caer en la tela de araña que estaba tejiendo a su alrededor, se habría sentido halagada con sus cuidados.

Insistió en llevarla al departamento de comida de Harrods para ver si tenía algún tipo de antojo. Serena terminó riéndose a su pesar. Aun así, Darién compró todo tipo de delicatessen.

Darién estaba convencido de que Serena necesitaba comer bien. Su preocupación por ella era genuina. Estaba anonadado de la facilidad con la que había asumido la llegada de un hijo. Un hijo y una mujer.

Porque iba a ser suya le costara lo que le costase. Se había dado cuenta de que ir por las malas, como había hecho al principio, no le iba a servir de nada. Serena era cabezota y no lo iba a escuchar si se ponía en plan dictador con ella.

Lo que tenía que hacer era mostrarle que la vida con él no era tan mala como ella creía. Para ser una mujer que había tenido que ganárselo todo en la vida, tenía una visión romántica del amor, una visión en la que él, de momento, no estaba.

Le hubiera gustado llevarla a su casa de campo el domingo, pero era absurdo ir sólo para un día y él no podía quedarse más porque tenía que preparar las reuniones que lo iban a tener fuera del país buena parte de la semana.

Serena se sintió aliviada y decepcionada cuando se enteró. Aliviada por tener tiempo para estar sola y decidir cómo iba a afrontar aquel problema, pero decepcionada porque se había acostumbrado a sus atenciones en aquellos dos días.

Darién había sido el epitoma del padre perfecto y no le había echado nada en cara. Serena se preguntó si quería que lo viera como buen padre y, por extensión, marido. Si era así, se estaba equivocando pues un buen marido era aquel que amaba y el amor no aparecía en ninguna de sus conversaciones.

-Espero que cuando vuelva el jueves sigas aquí... -le advirtió Darién cuando se iba a ir a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

-No creo que tenga más remedio, teniendo en cuenta que has dejado a mi casero aterrorizado con tus amenazas de una inspección de Sanidad -contestó Serena sintiendo tremendos deseos de besarlo.

Darién debía de haberle leído el pensamiento porque se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Al principio, fue un beso casto, pero fue subiendo en intensidad hasta dejar a Serena temblando cuando terminó.

Lo quisiera o no, su cuerpo había reconocido al que tenía enfrente y lo seguía deseando.

Se giró y se alejó.

Darién se moría por ir tras ella, pero había decidido esperar a que fuera ella quien fuera tras él.

¡Se moría por tocarla!

Las dos últimas noches las había pasado soñando con ella, con su cuerpo, y saber que sólo los separaba una pared no había resultado muy apaciguador.

Aquel beso le había dejado claro que Serena lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, así que cuando volviera el jueves tenían que hablar.

Serena le había dejado muy claro que pensaba que era un hombre manipulador y su marcada independencia reaccionaba ante ello. Sí, también le había dejado claro que no estaba enamorada de él, pero iban a tener un hijo y tenía muy claro que se iba a casar con ella.

Le había dado dos días para que viera que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero ella no se había acercado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar así? ¿Y si llegaba un día en el que Serena recogiera sus cosas y se fuera? No, no podía permitirlo. La solución era casarse. Todo lo demás ya lo arreglarían después.

Se fue de casa bastante contento. Serena, por el contrario, cerró la puerta bastante enfadada.

Aquel hombre exponía sus instrucciones y esperaba que todo el mundo las obedeciera sin cuestionarse nada. Entonces, ¿por qué su absurda decisión de que se casaran le seguía pareciendo atractiva?

Le había dicho que estaba decidida a no casarse con él, pero tampoco podía seguir viviendo en su casa porque iba a terminar dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía por él. Iba a terminar haciendo una tontería.

Por primera vez, Serena se dio cuenta de que no se podía concentrar en el trabajo. Se presentó voluntaria para hacer las labores más arduas con el solo propósito de tener la mente ocupada.

Se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para huir. Por supuesto, no podía hacerlo. Darién la encontraría y su furia sería brutal. Al fin y al cabo, era el padre de su hijo y no debía huir de aquella obligación moral con el niño.

Pero podía irse de su casa. Iba a estar fuera hasta el jueves, tiempo de sobra para irse. ¿Dónde? Desde luego, a su apartamento no porque sabía dónde ir a buscarla. Sólo había un sitio donde ir: la casa de Seiya.

A las seis y media, duchada y cambiada lo llamó sintiéndose algo culpable. En cuanto oyó su voz, se dio cuenta de que no podía volver a aquella casa, al pasado.

Sin embargo, le gustó hablar con él y lo invitó a cenar. Quería contarle que estaba embarazada porque sabía que Seiya no le iba a echar nada en cara. Seiya era una persona muy simple que veía soluciones simples ante los problemas. Las cosas no le iban como quería, se daba a la bebida; dejaba de quererla, se separaban. No es que fueran muy inteligentes tal vez, pero a Serena le hacía falta una buena dosis de espontaneidad.

Cuando cuarenta minutos después, le abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se había olvidado de su rostro. Era más bajito de lo que lo recordaba y la belleza que la había atraído con dieciséis años no era nada comparados con los atractivos de Darién.

Le sonrió con afecto y se dio cuenta de que él estaba indeciso y de que le había llevado un pequeño ramo de flores.

-Estás preciosa, Sere -le dijo mirando a su alrededor-. El lujo te sienta bien, desde luego -añadió entregándole las flores.

Serena fue a ponerlas en agua.

-¿Sabes que he dejado la botella, mi amor?

-¿Has dejado de beber?

Seiya la siguió hasta la cocina.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Era imposible encontrar trabajo sin parar de beber -contestó quitándose la cazadora-. Y tenía que ponerme a trabajar porque, como tú te fuiste y me dejaste todas las facturas...

Serena se giró anonadada, pero vio que estaba sonriendo.

-Sí, Bill, el del bar, me presentó a uno de sus proveedores y ahora ya no bebo alcohol sino que lo vendo -le explicó Seiya.

-Así que has dejado de beber y estás trabajando, ¿eh? -se alegró Serena-. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué nunca se te ocurrió hacerlo cuando estabas conmigo? -añadió preparando café.

Cuando estuvo listo, se sentó frente a él en la mesa y le abrió su corazón. Le contó todo. Necesitaba confiarse a alguien y Seiya, a pesar de que al final les había ido mal, era una persona de toda su confianza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -le preguntó yendo por agua mineral al frigorífico.

-Cásate con él -contestó Seiya-. Yo no veo dónde está el problema, la verdad, pero siempre has sido más tozuda que una mula, Sere. Cuando se te mete una cosa en la cabeza, no hay quien te la saque.

-Debería irme.

-¿Por qué? Además, ¿dónde ibas a ir? Serena se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-No puedes huir cuando vas a tener un hijo con él. Un hombre así no va a permitir que vivas en una casucha. ¡Mira la que tiene él!

-Es precisamente por eso, Seiya. No estoy en venta y él no me quiere, así que me tengo que ir. -No -suspiró Seiya-. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo vivíamos nosotros, Sere? Éramos como vagabundos, sin casa propia, comprando ropa de segunda mano. ¿Por qué volver a eso sin puedes tenerlo todo?

-No seas exagerado. Además, tengo trabajo...

-¿Hasta cuándo? -dijo Seiya mirándola muy serio-. Por lo que me has contado, no puedes alquilar una casa decente y yo... me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo porque...

-No te lo iba a pedir -le aseguró Serena-. ¿Tienes algún problema? -añadió con curiosidad.

-Bueno, verás, tu novio no es el único que va a ser padre -le dijo radiante y avergonzado a la vez-. Antes de dejarlo, estaba con otra chica, Sere -confesó-. Se llama Rey y se ha venido a vivir conmigo, así que no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que le dejara una habitación a mi ex. Perdóname por haber jugado a dos bandas... Serena sintió dolor y placer a la vez. Se le veía realmente feliz, así que finalmente ganó el placer. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño.

En ese momento, Darién abrió la puerta principal y entró en casa.

C_ontinuará…_


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Serena y Seiya dieron un respingo y se separaron.

A pesar del susto, Serena se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto, pero Darién los miraba furioso.

Seiya tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, pero Serena lo conocía bien y sabía cuándo se disponía a pelear.

-No pasa nada, Darién -le contestó.

Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-Tú eres Seiya, ¿verdad? Bien, pues si quieres seguir vivo, te aconsejo que te vayas antes de que te tire por las escaleras.

-¿Ah, sí? No te lo crees ni tú -contestó Seiya-. De todas formas, ya me iba.

-¿Lo has invitado tú? -dijo Darién girándose hacia Serena.

Serena asintió.

-Vete ahora mismo -le dijo a Seiya-. Y no vuelvas.

Serena observó horrorizada cómo Seiya recogía su cazadora y desaparecía.

-¿Te tenías que comportar como un barriobajero? -le espetó.

-¡Debería sentirse agradecido de que no le haya partido el cuello! -contestó Darién mirándola iracundo-. ¿Por qué demonios lo has invitado? No podías esperar, ¿eh? En cuanto me he ido, le has dicho que viniera...

Serena se quedó mirándolo, pero no se molestó en contestar. Darién la miró por última vez y se fue a su habitación.

Serena no iba a consentir que aquello se quedara así.

Lo siguió y abrió la puerta justo cuando él se estaba quitando la camisa.

-Creí que estabas de viaje -le dijo fijándose en sus hombros.

-Pues no -contestó Darién-. Una pena, ¿verdad?

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Darién...

-Y yo sé lo que he visto -contestó él desabrochándose el cinturón.

-¡Por eso no nos podemos casar! -le espetó Serena.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que de estar casada no podrías ver a tu ex?

-¡No, a que eres un cerdo arrogante!

-No creo que sea un cerdo por no querer que invites a tu ex amante a mi casa.

-Necesitaba... hablar con alguien.

-¡Habla conmigo! -gritó Darién yendo hacia el baño-. ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Pues hablemos!

-No, cuando te pones así es imposible hablar contigo -contestó Serena al borde del llanto.

Darién sabía que tenían que arreglar aquello, así que tomó aire y fue hacia ella. Suponía que cuando intentara abrazarla Serena lo iba a rechazar, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró aliviada.

-No estoy enfadado -le dijo Darién abrazándola con fuerza-. Bueno, no es cierto. Sí, sí estoy enfadado porque no puedo soportar la idea de que tengas algo con él, no puedo soportar que pienses en él, que quedes con él y, lo que es peor, no puedo soportar veros abrazados.

-¿Estás celoso?

Darién se rió.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De Seiya? -se bufó-. Sí, para tu información, la respuesta es sí, estaba celoso.

Serena sintió que se derretía porque sabía lo que le había costado admitirlo. ¿Habría algo más?

-¿Me estás queriendo decir algo, Darién? -le preguntó.

-No -contestó él girándose.

-Ya, bueno, yo esperaba que...

-¿Que qué? -quiso saber Darién mirándola. -No estoy enamorada de Seiya -le dijo Serena.

Darién sonrió encantado.

-Eso no quiere decir que me parezca bien lo que has hecho -lo reprendió- aunque te entiendo. No debería haberlo invitado, ha sido una torpeza por mi parte -suspiró sentándose en la cama.

-No debería haber venido.

No estaba enamorada de él. Darién se sentía tan feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-Supongo que no le sentaría muy bien que le dijeras que vamos a tener un hijo -comentó.

-En realidad, le ha hecho mucha ilusión porque él también va a ser padre -contestó Serena tumbándose en la cama y mirando al techo-. Me ha contado que los últimos meses que estuvimos juntos, él estaba con otra chica.

-Menudo canalla -gruñó Darién preguntándose cómo se podía tener una relación con otra mujer teniendo a la que él tenía ante sí en casa-. ¿Te ha importado? -le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-No, me hubiera gustado que me lo hubiera dicho entonces, pero no me ha importado -confesó Serena-. Lo cierto es que me alegro de que sea feliz, de que no mitifique nuestra relación porque yo no lo voy a hacer.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Seguro?

Serena apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas y lo miró sonriente.

. Estaba cansada de jugar. Temía asustarlo, pero había llegado el momento de mostrar sus cartas porque sabía que lo que Darién sentía por ella era algo más que simple deseo. Le debía de gustar de verdad porque, de lo contrario, jamás habría admitido que estaba celoso, así que había esperanzas, ¿no?

-Te quiero decir una cosa -le dijo con voz trémula.

-Dime -murmuró Darién mirándola fijamente.

-Cuando nos conocimos... cuando te acercaste a mí... No, no me estoy explicando bien...

-No hace falta que digas nada -le aseguró Darién asustado ante la posibilidad de oír lo que no quería escuchar-. Sólo... sólo cásate conmigo. Ya hablaremos después -suplicó.

No debería suplicar sino ordenar, pero...

-Muy bien -contestó Serena.

Darién la miró estupefacto.

-No porque no tenga otras opciones, que las tengo porque, digas lo que digas, se puede tener un hijo sin estar casados. No, no es por eso sino porque...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, aunque tú no lo creas, a mí me parece que en un matrimonio tiene que haber amor y yo te quiero -confesó Serena-. En algún momento, conseguiste romper mis barreras y me enamoré de ti. Te quiero por los dos y si eso quiere decir que corro el riesgo de que me rompas el corazón, estoy dispuesta a asumirlo. Ya no puedo seguir luchando -concluyó cerrando los ojos.

Lo sintió acercarse, pero no quiso abrirlos.

-Si quieres retirar tu propuesta de matrimonio, lo entenderé -le aseguró.

-¿Te importaría repetirlo? -dijo Darién.

-Que si quieres retirar tu propuesta de matrimonio, lo entenderé.

-No, eso no, lo anterior.

Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba de lo más sonriente.

-A mí no me parece gracioso -le dijo.

-Claro que lo es. Es muy gracioso porque... -dijo acariciándole la mejilla-... porque yo había vuelto esta noche a casa para decirte lo mismo.

Serena se preguntó si no estaría soñando.

-¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad?

-De verdad, te quiero -admitió Darién besándola-. Estaba en el aeropuerto y, de repente, me he dado cuenta de que no quería irme, de que no quería arriesgarme a que te hubieras ido cuando volviera, a perder a la única mujer que he querido en mi vida.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Serena emocionada.

-No te puedes ni imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado últimamente...

-Quiero saberlo todo. Yo creía que sólo te interesaba mi cuerpo...

-Hombre, claro que me interesa -sonrió Darién-. No llevas sujetador -añadió acariciándole un pecho-. Menos mal que no lo sabía cuando te he visto abrazando a tu ex. Si no, lo habría tirado de verdad por las escaleras.

-Seiya no se lo merece -le aseguró Serena abrazándolo.

-¿Le has dicho que me quieres, que soy el único hombre de tu vida?

-Algo así.

-Bien -dijo Darién quitándole los pantalones.

-¿No estás enfadado por lo del bebé?

-¿Enfadado? -se rió Darién-. Estoy encantado. Lo he- estado desde que me lo dijiste. ¿No ves que eso me daba la excusa perfecta para casarme contigo? Estaba decidido a casarme contigo y a demostrarte que era lo mejor que habías hecho en tu vida.

-Y yo creyendo que me proponías que me casara contigo porque te sentías responsable.

-Tonta.

Poco a poco, se fueron desnudando e hicieron el amor con una dulzura y un cariño nuevos. Una vez saciados y abrazados, retomaron la conversación.

-Cuando te conseguí el trabajo, no lo hice para manipularte, ¿sabes? -le aclaró Darién-. Ya entonces estaba enamorado de ti y no te quería viviendo en la misma casa que Seiya. Además, sabía que eras perfectamente capaz de hacer ese trabajo. Lo malo fue que se me fue haciendo cada vez más difícil decirte lo que había hecho porque cada vez temía más tu reacción.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cada día dependía más de ti.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Serena encantada de que le regalaran los oídos así.

-Sí -confesó Darién-. Antes nunca había querido que una mujer se mostrara posesiva conmigo, pero contigo me moría porque lo hicieras.

-Bien -murmuró Serena abrazándolo con fuerza y apoderándose de su firme erección.

En respuesta, Darién deslizó sus expertos dedos entre sus piernas.

-¿Tú crees que al niño le vendrá bien que hagamos el amor? -le preguntó.

-Oh, yo creo que le va de maravilla -contestó Serena-. Nuestro hijo va a nacer en un hogar lleno de amor.

Alexander Darién Chiba nació, efectivamente, en un hogar lleno de amor y fue un bebé muy feliz.

De pelo oscuro y ojos negros, era el vivo retrato de su orgulloso padre. Serena y Darién celebraron una boda tranquila y sencilla y el bautizo de Alexander tuvo lugar en Grecia. A él asistieron, además, de las familias, Seiya y su novia, con la bendición de Darién, y Taiki y un par de chicas de la discoteca con las que Serena seguía en contacto.

Se habían mudado a la casa de campo, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que los padres de Serena se alojaran con ellos siempre que querían ir a verlos. A veces, cuando iban, ellos aprovechaban para tener un fin de semana solos en el piso de Londres.

Y allí estaban en aquel momento, saciados tras una sesión de amor que había empezado a las seis, cuando habían llegado después de un agotador día de compras, y que sólo se había interrumpido ante la necesidad de comer algo.

Serena se había dado cuenta durante aquellos fines de semana que Darién estaba más preocupado por Alexander que ella.

-Vaya -le dijo acariciándole los labios con el dedo-, y yo que creía que podría distraerte de tus preocupaciones -comentó cuando Darién expresó su zozobra ante el peligro de ciertos objetos ahora que Alexander, a sus ocho meses, había empezado a gatear.

Darién sonrió y le lamió el dedo.

-Sabes lo que necesitas, ¿verdad? -dijo Serena.

-Sí, claro que lo sé... Te necesito a ti, brujita...

-No, tú necesitas otro hijo...

-¿Estás...?

-Sí -exclamó Serena viéndolo feliz-. Lo sé desde esta mañana.

-Otro hijo.

-O hija -rió Serena.

-Ojala se parezca a ti -sonrió Darién besándola en la punta de la nariz y preguntándose qué había hecho en la vida para merecerse tanta felicidad...

_FIN!_


End file.
